Maybe there is hope for me after all
by Amaia-Sinblood
Summary: Jaden in changed after the events that occured in the other dimension with Yubel. Noticing the change in Jaden, Sheppard calls in a few 'special guests' in hope that Jaden will find the thing which he had lost. YGO/YGX Crossover. Spiritshipping!
1. Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Yugioh GX, those rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi!**

**Pairings: Main Pairing - Jesse x Jaden Side Pairings - Yami x Yugi, Bakura x Ryou, Seto x Joey, Tristan x Duke, and Marik x Malik**

**Note: Some OOC from the characters and set somewhat in a AU! There happy?**

* * *

Just another day at Duel Academy finds the GX gang lounging in Chazz's personal customized room in the Slifer red dorms. With the exception of Jaden, everyone was there just sitting around looking worried or bored. The room filled with silence was broken by the thing that felt uncomfortable to talk about, the one thing that was on everyones minds just waiting to be questioned.

"WHERE is that Slifer Slacker!?" Chazz yelled out in frustration, pulling at his jet black hair a bit.

"I have no idea. ever since we returned from the other dimension Jaden has been acting strangely. He goes off by himself now and he barely shows up to class, and when he does he usually just sleeps or stares at the wall with a blank expression clouding his face, and he never wants to come out of his room much anymore. Its like he's a completely different person from the Jaden we knew. This Jaden does not see Dueling as fun anymore, but a serious matter." Syrus says with a sad frown upon his face, his small glasses perched upon his face and his blue hair a mess, worried for his best friend that he looks up too, the one who never seemed to give up no matter what the circumstances. _Im really worried about Jay, he seems so weak right now compared to the strong person he was before the whole other dimension happend, and i can see that it is tearing him apart, and no matter how hard he tries to make himself look cold and uncaring._

"Syrus is right you know, this morning i saw him while i was on my way to breakfast and i asked him if he wanted to come and join me, but he said he had was not hungry. I knew he was lying because the Jaden i know would have already broken out into a sprint just at the mention of breakfast to get there as fast as he could and pile his plate high with food!" Alexis responded with a frown, her golden blonde hair flopped to on her left shoulder as she sat in the desk chair at Chazz's laptop. _Jaden, what is it that haunts you so much? usually not matter what bad things have happend, you always managed to put a smile on your face and still be cheery so the rest of us could take our minds off our troubles and concerns._

Everyone stared at Alexis in shock. They all knew that Jaden was in some sort of pain or depression, but they never thought that it would change him so much that he would become like an alien to them. I mean him if he turned down food, then they knew something was wrong with this picture. Thoughts were buzzing around all on Jaden.

_Oh my, i never thought that day would come when Jaden would start acting mature. I always thought that he could stand to be better if he was not so childish, but now i see his childness is what seemed to fuel him to strive to be the best duelist, and maybe the next King of Games, and that dueling does not always have to be so serious. Coming from me, the Logical guy, there must be something wrong there. _Bastion thought with a caculating frown upon his face.

_Damn! now look what that Slifer slacker has gone and done! making everyone depressed and worried! though i loathe to admit it, i actually am feeling a touch of sympathy and concern for that slacker. _Chazz thought with a scowl and a bit of concern on his face.

_Sarge, no matter what i promise you as one of your best friends, i care about you and want to help you, and i know that everyone else will agree with me in saying we want the old Jaden back, and not matter what i intend to get him back! _Hassleberry roared in his head with a confident look on his face.

_Dude! Jay man is totally throwing everyone of course! I, Atticus pledge that i will get everything back to normal because this dreary mood has dampened even my usual outgoing, bright and sunny disposition, an i can see that its hurting sissy and the other as well! _Atticus preached as a grin slowly crept upon his face.

_Jaden....what is it that hurts you so? what can we, your friends do to help you? you must give us something to work with Jaden, or else there's no way i or the others can think to help you... _Alexis thought, her eyes saddened.

_Jay, you've been there for me through everything. Your the one who helped me stand up to Zane, and your the one who has helped me feel confident during my duels! you have made me a better duelist, and have helped me in any way you can, and now it's my turn to help you Jay! _Syrus nodded, determination all over his face.

_Jaden....i told you that you were the one who would take over as the king of duel academy when i left, but i never thought that you would actually become as serious as me when it cam to dueling, and i will do anything to ensure that you snap out of this faze and are back to your old self, because yes believe it or not i do have a heart, and i know what your going through. I went through nearly the same thing when the darkness overtook me. _Zane thought with a serious look on his face as usual.

_Jaden....Jaden what happend? your not the cheery person you use to be and i miss that Jaden! not matter what though, i will always look up to you and will help you in any way that i can! _Thought Blair, a determined look stuck on her face as she smiled a bit.

_Jay! as my father would say "life is always a battlefield, and you must cope with your feelings!" well right now you are on the frontline in the battle that is life! you can't let things get to you or they can and will destroy you, forgive and forget and life will be much easier. _Axel thought with a look of remebrance and corcern and worry on his face. _Jaden is like a little brother to me, and after all he has done for me i cannot let him down!_

_Crickey mate, i don't know what to say. You seem different from that happy-go-lucky person i first met, the one who was not afraid to feed Shirley for fear of losing his hand! thats probably why i found you so insteresting, and wanted to get to know you better. But now, you seem so dull and lifeless with no emotions. What can i do mate to get you back to your old self!? _Jim yelled in his mind in worry, sharing a look with Axel. _He's like a little brother to me as well as Axel, and i will do anything i can to put a smile back on his face and protect him!_

_Jaden....it hurts seeing you so broken. Your my best friend, and i actaully care for you more than friends care for each other.. Since that day that on met you on the school's rooftop, i knew my life had changed. You were just like me, able to see duel monster spirits, close to your monsters and passionate about dueling. Now, you just seemd to have lost it, you don't find fun in dueling as you once had, and your so serious, showing little emotion and blowing us off out of your fear that you'll only put us in danger once more. Can't you see Jay that were all here for you, that we'll stick by you through everything no matter what? I love you....and i only wish to be the one to take your pain away, but it does not seem likely.... _Jesse mused in his mind,sighing with his head drooped down so he was forced to look at the floor between his legs.

Unbeknowst to the GX gang, but three figures had entered the room while they mulled over there thoughts about Jaden. The first one tall and lanky, with bright, long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail with a purple band. He had what seemed to be purple lipstick on his lips, some visible wrinkles on his face and a scythe-looking duel disk on his right arm. The second one short and stocky with chubby cheeks, big lips and dark browm hair styled like it belonged in the 1800's. And the last one was in between. Not too short, but not too tall either with a stocky body like the last but much bigger. He had a bald head with the only hair found on his chin in a dark brown beard, and small eyes. These three could only be , Professor of the Obelisk Blue dorm at Dule Academy, Bonaparte who had decided to stay with his son Marcel at Duel Academy for another year and Vice-Chancellor of Duel Academy, and Sheppard, Chancellor of Dule Academy.

Looking around, Sheppard surveyed the gang gathered around lost in their thoughts, all silent with a frown. Nothing had been the same since they got back from the other dimension, especially Jaden. _I just hope my news and our 'guests' will be able to help Jaden and the others snap out of their faze._ Sheppard thought as he coughed to get their attention.

All their heads whipped up immediately it was a surprise that they did not get whiplash to look at the three figures in the doorway.

"Oh , Bonaparte, Chancellor, what is it that we can do for you? is the world in danger again?" Alexis questioned with a look pf panic on her face. _We simply cannot afford to have another plot to plunge the world into chaos right now, not with Jaden like he is, and we only just recently got back from our last adventure!_

Sheppard took in the panicked look on Alexis' face, and understood exactly what she must be thinking.

"No Alexis, no more trouble has popped up for now, so i assume you will be able to take a break, god knows you kids deserve it! But what i come here to speak off is not to give you another adventure to save the world. You see, like you, i have notcied that Jaden has not been acting the same as he use to, and so i have personally invited some 'special guests' to Duel Academy in hope that maybe they can snap Jaden out of this faze he's going through." Sheppard answered, noting the confused and curious looks on their faces. _And if they cannot snap him out of it, i fear no one can._

Everyone was silent for a moment, all wanting to ask who these mysterious 'special guests' could possibly be, but no one seemed to find the voice to speak the question on all their minds since he mentioned the 'special guests', that is until someone finnally broke the silence.

"okay, just who are these 'special guests' that you speak of?" Chazz questioned as everyone else leaned in with eager faces to learn the names of the 'special guests' that would be coming here to Duel Academy.

Sheppard's face broke out into a grin "Yugi Mouto, Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, Mokuba Kaiba, Serenity Wheeler, Marik Ishtar, Odion Ishtar, Ishizu Ishtar, Ryou Bakura, Tea Gardner, Tristin Taylor, Duke Devlin, Solomon Mouto, Arthur Hawkins, Mai Valentine, and Rebecca Hawkins." Sheppard replies, seeing their faces turn to shock.


	2. Can't Wait for Tommorow

Oh...My...God! was going through everyone's minds at the moment.

_No way the legendary Yugi Mouto is coming here! to Duel Academy!? _was going through chazz's mind and pretty much everyone else's as excitment started to light up there faces.

Sheppard just stood in the doorway with a smile, seeing as clearly he was not going to get a response because everyone, Crowler and Bonaparte included were too busy wrapped up in their thoughts either about getting the famous duelists autographs or challenging them to a duel.

_Even Jaden can't not get excited about this! _Alexis thought as a smile starts to form on her face along with everyone else's.

Only one thought now came to all of their minds

_If this does not snap Jaden back to his old self, nothing will! Sheppard always seems to have a way to try and help people, especially Jaden._

---------

I lay on the bottom bunk of my personal room in the Slifer red dorms, my choclate brown locks a mess and dressed in my usual attire consisting of my slifer red jacket and shoes with a black shirt underneath and white pants. _Boy am i glad that practically everyone moved out of Slifer red so that i can be all alone here. It makes it much easier to avoid everyone._

_Not that im trying to hurt my friends or nothing, i can see their all worried about me, and im glad that they care, but i just could not forgive myself if i put them in any more danger than i already have. So staying away from them i hope will attract less attention to them. Though i do miss hanging out with them...._

_But it's for their best interests, i simply cannot let them be hurt again...._

Sighing, i flipped over onto my side so i was facing the wall. I could hear all my friends down in chazz's personal room, they had been silent before but now they seemed to be chatting excitedly about something.

_Well at least their happy...._

Sensing as if someone was watching him, Jaden turned to look beside him to find Yubel and Kuriboh, his duel monster spirits and best buddies sitting or in Kuriboh's case floating beside him with worried looks on their faces.

He knew they were worried about him as well, and they tried and tried again to get him to come out of this stupor he was in. Telling him it was no good to keep his pain and suffering all bottled in, and that avoiding his friends was solving nothing but creating more pain and hurt for himself and others. They were becoming like those annoying Couselors, always asking how he feels, that it's no good to keep yourself bottled up and islolated.

_Maybe, but this is the only way i can think of to keep my friends safe!_

"Jaden...." Yubel quietly said in her masculine/feminine voice, frowning at her small charge.

Jaden turned his dull brown eyes that use to be full of life on the duel spirit, giving her a look that clearly said _I am fine already! stop asking!_

Sighing, she continued no further to ask, knowing she would only get the same response that she had been getting for the past week.

_Oh Jaden, you clearly are not fine...._

---------

Everyone was chatting excitedly about the 'special guests' that would be coming.

"Chancellor, this is pure genious! this is bound to get Jaden back to normal, i mean Yugi Mouto is his idol, and it has been his dream to duel Yugi in person, not just his deck." Alexis could barely contain the excitment in her voice, half of it from the news of the famous duelists coming to Duel Academy of all places, and the other half from the fact that this could be the answer to curing Jaden.

"Yes, that is why i called them in and i want you guys to be their greeting party, you know show them around Duel Academy and ensure that they will not be mobbed by the other students." Sheppard responded.

Everyone's jaws hit the floor at that statement, there faces all portrayed shock.

"What? you actually want US to go and greet THEM!?" Chazz, ever so the one to state what everyone was thinking before actually thinking through what he said before talking.

Sheppard chuckled "Of course, you are my most trusted students, who else would i have go and greet them without getting to overly excited?" Sheppard questioned.

"Good point" Bastion replied

"Good, now they will be arriving tommorow i think said at about noon in one of his KaibaCorp helicopters, so i expect you should be down there by 11:30 just in case." Sheppard said, turning towards the door with a still shocked Crowler and Bonaparte at his heels.

Once they dissappeared through the door, everyone broke out into excited yells.

"YES! WE GET TO MEET YUGI MOUTO!" they all screamed at the top of their lungs.

After calming down a bit, they all stood up and walked outside, glancing at the dorm where no doubt Jaden wa sulking.

"Now remember guys, we can't get all fangirl/boy on them, Sheppard is counting on us to make them welcome here and i don't think attacking them would make them feel safe at home" Alexis, ever the voice of reason beside Bastion that is, stated.

And with that, everyone broke off to head back to theri own dorms.

Chazz, Syrus, Jesse, Alexis, Axel, Jim, Atticus, Aster, Zane and Blair all headed towards the Obelisk blue dorms while Hassleberry and Bastion headed for the Ra yellow dorms.

_I can't wait for tommorow _was all of their last parting thoughts.


	3. Worries, Arrivals and Departures

The next morning, the GX gang minus Jaden again were up early having set their alarm clocks for 10:00 because they were too excited to get up later, were sitting in the Obelish blue cafeteria, which looked elegant and fancy as always.

"Can you beleive it! today's the day we get to meet the legendary duelists!" Syrus shouted in his excitment, attracting a few stares from the few students and cafeteria staff who were up this early.

"Tone it down a bit sy, we don't want to attract to much attention to ourselves, especially with this topic" Jesse whispered in his southern twang to the little blue-haired boy.

Syrus blushed about 10 shades of red

"I'm sorry, im just too excited and nervous!" Syrus whispered back

"Why are you nervous mate?" Jim questioned, his Australian accent coming out

"Well....it's kind of embaressing you see..." Syrus trailed off looking sheepish

"Whatever it is Sy, you can tell us" Alexis said putting a hand on his shoulder with a motherly smile on her face

Syrus smiled at her, she was like a mother to the gang, always comforting them when they needed it, never judging them and helping them with their problems. And he knew he could trust his friends not to laugh at him.

"Well what if they think i'm weal and wimpy, and cannot duel?" he questioned with a nervouse look on his face

"Oh sy, how many times do we have to tell you that you are a great duelist, and can handle every challege that comes your way?" Alexis replied

"Yeah, i mean you stood up to me and that Mindy girl, so i know you can stand up to to them little bro" Zane smiled, wrapping a comforting arm around his brother

"Thanks Everyone, i knew i could count on you not to laugh at me" Syrus smiled

"No problem Sy, thats what friends are for right?" Alexis questioned

"right!" Everyone replied

So finishing up their breakfast, they all headed down out of the cafeteria and out into the sunny day.

"Well ya'll, we have about 2 hours to kill before they arrive, what do ya'll want ot do?" Jesse questioned

"hmm....i would say we could go see what Jaden is up to, but we have to keep these guests a secret until they arrive, so why don't we just go to the sauna a bit to relax?" Alexis offered

"Sounds like a plan" Bastion replied

And so they all headed towards the Academy sauna, hoping to relax some of their stress of for a bit before meeting the legendary duelists

---------

Jaden knew something was up when his friends did not show up this morning to try and get him out of bed and out into the fresh air.

_This is stange, normally they would be busting down my door to get in and get me out, but today nothing....maybe they just gave up on trying? _He thought with a bit of a frown set on his face _I would have at least expected them to not give up, or maybe there planning something big?_

_Whatever it is, im sure this cannot be good....but hey, just another challenge to face down!_

---------

Meanwhile at the sauna, the GX gang seemed to be enjoying themselves Alexis and Blair were sitting on the edge of the sauna with their feet dipped in the hot, soothing water while everyone else was laying back around the edges of the sauna and relxaing, most of them with their eyes closed. but in real life they were all worried, stressed and nervous especially one teal haired and blud haired boy.

_Jay....i want so bad to see your smiling face again, hear your sweet laugh once more. I would give anything to get you back to the good old Jay i know and love._

_Somehow, i feel like this is all my fault. If i had never stayed behind in the other dimension, you and the others would have never went back to that place, and Jaden would have never went crazy just to find me._

_And SHE would have never hurt and taken the others away from you, ripping your heart tp peices as they blamed you for it...._

_So not all of it is my fault....but i still feel like the main cause of your change in character...._

_But i promise i will snap you out of it not matter what it takes! even if it means risking myslef, because you did the same for me!_

Jesse's thoughts just ran rampant with guilt and blame, pain and anger so much that he did not notice Syrus looking at him with a worried frown.

_He's probably blaming himself again for what happend to Jay, but it's not his fault, its HERS! And yet like him, i feel that it is my fault too. I was the only one that survived being taken by Yubel to make the ultimate card, and i went and blamed him for everything. I think that is what hurt him the most, that his closest friends blamed and hated him for it, my telling him was just the last straw and he snapped...._

Alexis was staring at both boys worried _why can't they just get over it? it's not either of their faults for what happend to Jaden. No all of it it Yubel's fault!_

It seemed as though time had sped up, because now 2 hours had passed and it was 11:45

Glancing up at his watch, Bastion's eye's widened

"Not good! Guys! we only have 15 minutes to get out of here and down to the docks!" Bastion said frantically while getting out of the sauna and drying himself off while pulling his clothes on.

"damn!" "Oh no!" "Hurry!" was the string of replies he got as everyone else followed his lead, gettin out and drying off while pulling their clothes on before running out of the sauna.

--------

_Maybe i can't just sit here and sulk like Yubel and Kuriboh said, i must get out and do something! take drastic measures to ensure everyone's safety!_

_And the only way to do that is to leave Duel Academy....forever_

_Then trouble won't find it's way to everyone else, and maybe i can lead it to me so me and Yubel can take care of it_

_Yes, that is what i must do, it may seem like i am running away but at least i know my friends will be safe...ever if my leaving tears them apart i cannot allow them be hurt_

_I'll risk my own life if i have to! Just as long as they are sheilded from danger!_

_I must travel the world and hone my skills if i want to make it, Yubel already gave me immmense power, but i need to learn to control it._

And with that, Jaden ran out the door and to the Chancellors office

---------

At the docks, Sheppard tapped his foot impatiently

"Where are they? if they don't make it here soon they'll miss it!" he asked

"Yes it is unusual on their part to be late, maybe they ran into trouble along the way?" Crowler questioned

"Hmmm...maybe i suppose that is possible, but what kind of trouble could it be?" Sheppard responded, looking out towards Duel Academy.

"With them, you never know they seem to attract trouble like a plaugue" Crowler said sarcastically

Just as Sheppard was about to turn away from Duel Academy, he noticed a bunch of figures in the distance, running and getting closer to the docks. As they got closer, her could see that it was the GX gang.

"Ah! here they come, just on time to! thank heavens!" Sheppard said happily while turning back around to face Crowler and Bonaparte.

Reaching the docks, the GX gang panted with their hands on their knee's before looking up

"Sorry were late Chacellor, we lost track of time!" Alexis panted

"That's quite alright , i'm just glad you made it here on time, because here comes there helicopter now!" Sheppard replied, looking up at the sky.

Turning to look at where Sheppard was looking, everyone could see a giant helicopter in the distance with the KaibaCorp logo on it, getting closer and closer until it descended down, landing on the dock.

Everyone stared in awe at the helicopter before it opened, a bright light seemed to come from within and out stepped a bunch of figures.

All they could do was stare in awe, shock and excitment.


	4. Meet the Legendary Duelists!

**Jaden POV**

_How did it end up like this?_

Jaden Yuki, savior of Duel Academy of three times, running away from a problem.

Usually I would just jump into the problem without a second thought you know, kind of like a Gryffindor in the Harry Potter books would do. _Hmm…now that is an amusing thought! Comparing myself to Harry Potter! But you know now that I think of it I am kind of like him, always saving the day and going through pain, not wanting my friends to get involved in what I do but somehow they do anyway!_

_But Harry Potter would never have run away from the problem at hand! He did not want to leave his friends to take care of business!_

Just like what I was doing

_No, my leaving will attract the trouble to me and it will leave my friends and Duel Academy alone._

_**Oh, do you really believe that for one second?**_

_Huh? Who's there!?_

_**Why I'm right here, in your head!**_

_Yubel!?_

_**No! Your conscience!**_

_Oh, let me guess you're here to convince me that leaving is not the best course of action, and that I can't just abandon my friends?_

_**Well duh! Why else would I be here? Just to annoy you for the heck of it?**_

_Well that is what your conscience is there for!_

_**Well then I will just get straight to the point then !**_

_I'm not angsting! I'm just doing what I think is right!_

_**But is it really? Running away won't make the problem go away you know**_

_I know, but it's the only way I can think of to protect my friends!_

_**Oh really now? Just because you go away, who's to say that egomaniacs and villains won't try and take over or destroy anyway?**_

………

_**Nothing to say? Probably because you know that I am right huh?**_

_Whatever, I don't have time for this!_

I stormed off, angry at myself and wondering just when I became a bit crazy and started talking to myself.

_I won't let I t get to me!_

And with that I headed off towards the chancellors office with my resignation slip in my hands.

**At the docks**

Everyone present just stood there with there mouths hanging open and in awe, catching a couple of flies.

When they had imagined meeting the legendary duelists, they never thought that they would be this awed because they were kind of like the original gang themselves, always going on some adventure to save the world from a powerful maniac.

The first person to step out of the helicopter was the Seto Kaiba himself!

He looked as though he had not aged in the past 10 years, wearing his trademark long, white trench coat, black turtleneck underneath, silver belt with the KC buckle and black pants, boots and his duel monsters necklace with the picture of his younger brother in it. His blue eyes stared around at his surroundings, calculating as his brown hair blew with the wind coming off the propellers of the helicopter.

Next to him was his younger brother, Mokuba Kaiba wearing a blue shirt with a yellow vest much like the one he wore when he was younger, dark blue jeans, and blue shoes to match his shirt. He had grown quite a bit in the past 10 years. His raven locks seemed to have grown out a bit, and now touched near the middle of his back, and he had grown a few inch's, coming up to nearly his brothers height. His grey eyes were surveying his surroundings in excitement, unlike his older brother who was staring at everything calculating routes and all that junk.

_Jeez, even now he is looking for trouble! _Mokuba thought.

The next to come out was Joey Wheeler, with his sister Serenity at his side.

Joey had seemed to stay the same height in the past 10 years. He was wearing an outfit similar to the one he wore when they were in the memory world of the Pharaoh. It consisted of a plain white shirt underneath a blue jean jacket and some light blue jeans with black shoes. Around his neck hung three silver dog tags, one of them had a picture of his sister Serenity, smiling in it. The second one had a picture of Mokuba in it waving. And the last one had a picture of Seto, his lover in it with his arms crossed in the usual fashion for the CEO. Shifting closer to Seto and Mokuba, his golden blonde locks flowing in the breeze as well made by the propellers, he looked around the Academy in awe with his hazel-brown eyes.

Next to him, his sister was in just as much awe as he was. Her same hazel-brown eyes were surveying the academy with excitement, and auburn-brown hair blowing in the breeze. It seems womanhood caught up with her, making her into a fine young woman. She seemed to have grown a few inch's taller, making her at about 5'6. Her outfit consisted of a plain white sleeveless tee with a sleeveless blue jean jacket and blue jean shorts with white boots. Around her neck hung a white moonstone. A smile was plastered on her face.

After them out stepped 3 more figures.

The first one was a girl, with short brown hair and blue eyes standing at about 5'6 and wearing a baby pink tee with a short white jean jacket, black jean skirt and pink cowboy boots. Around her neck, she wore a white, plastic star. This girl was Tea Gardner.

The person next to her had spiky brown hair that looked almost like a sharks fin wearing a plain white shirt and brown leather jacket with a pair of blue jeans and brown shoes. His brown eyes were on the person next to him.

He had his arm wrapped around the waist of a guy with raven black hair tied up in a ponytail wearing a red headband. He had on a black sleeveless shirt and a red vest. In his right ear was a dice earring, and wrapped around his wrists were black armbands. He wore leather black pants with black shoes. His emerald green eyes were staring just as intently at the guy next to him, and under his right eye was a charcoal black line.

These two could only be Tristan Taylor and Duke Devlin.

And with that, three more figures stepped out of the helicopter, one of them looked to be a young girl, and the other two were old men.

The young girl had golden blonde hair that fell to her waist and light green eyes that were covered by a pair of glasses. She was wearing a dark green shirt with a white jean jacket and green jean skirt topped off with a pair of dark green velvet boots. Around her neck was a white pendant that seemed to look like a computer chip. Her name was Rebecca Hawkins.

The two old men were chatting amongst themselves.

The first one had gray hair and a mustache with dark green eyes. He was wearing what looked to be an explorer's outfit. The one next to him had the same grey hair and mustache that spiked outwards and had three bangs. He had amethyst colored eyes and was wearing a white button u

Shirt with green overalls and black shoes. On his head was an orange bandana.

These two were Solomon Motou, Yugi's grandfather and Arthur Hawkins, Rebecca's grandfather.

Next to come out were two more figures.

The first one was a young woman with long blonde hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a black tank top and a purple vest along with a short purple skirt and long black boots. On her arms were black gloves that covered her knuckles. Around her neck was a black chocker with a black string tied around her right leg. This could only be Mai Valentine.

The second figure had long white hair and doe-brown eyes and a pale complexion, making him look like an albino. He was wearing a black shirt with a blue button up that was unbuttoned over it, light blue jean pants and black shoes. Around his neck hung what looked to be an Egyptian artifact millions of years old; the millennium ring. This was Ryou Bakura.

Three more figures stepped out next to him; all had tan skin and dark lines under their eyes.

The first one was a woman with long jet black hair and piercing blue eyes. Two strands of her hair were wrapped in golden beads. Wearing a long, ankle length dress in a cream color with golden patterns around her neck and the rims of her sleeves. On her head consisted of a golden piece of headware with an emerald in the middle of it, and cream ballet-like shoes (**AN: The outfit she wore at Battle City)**. Around her neck was a similar item to Bakura's with the eye of Wadjet; the millennium tauk, or necklace as most would call it.

Next to her was a tall man with a bald head. The only hair you could see was a little spot in the middle of his head ties back in a ponytail, and was jet black. On his face you could see what looked to be a tattoo of Egyptian Hieroglyphics. He was wearing a black shirt with a long purple robe and cream colored pants with a black belt and silver buckle, along with golden armbands and black shoes. His topaz eyes seemed to be glue on the man next to him, looking ready to defend.

Moving to the man next to him, this one had straw colored hair with lavender eyes. He was wearing a short lavender shirt with chains on it, black pants with a black belt and silver buckle and black shoes. He had an excessive amount of gold on his arms, ears and neck. You could briefly see a golden item in his pocket.

These three were Ishizu, Odion, and Malik Ishtar.

The last figure had everybody staring in awe and excitement as they broke out in to whispers.

Wearing all leather with a short black, sleeveless shirt and pants along with black shoes, black and gold armbands, black leather choker. Around his neck hung a golden puzzle that matched Ishizu's, Bakura's and Marik's items; the millennium puzzle. Tri-colored hair framed his face with a red outline, black in the middle and golden bangs, and his amethyst eyes surveyed the people around him with a smile on his face. He seemed to have grown a few inch's to about 5'4 and his eyes were a bit smaller.

This was the King of Games, Yugi Motou himself!

Smirking at the groups reactions, Seto Kaiba walked up to Chancellor Sheppard, shaking hands with him.

"Chancellor Sheppard, may I ask what brings you to call me and my friends to Duel Academy?" Seto questioned in his usual cold tone.

Gulping a bit in fear, Sheppard managed to respond "Perhaps its best if we talk the over in my office?"

"Yes, very well then lead on" he replied walking back over to his brother and husband, wrapping his arm around Joey's waist and motioning for the group with him with follow him.

With that, the very large group of people walked towards Duel Academy in silence.

**Back with Jaden**

I had just made it to the chancellor's office, stopping outside his door, flushed and bent over to catch my breath before I stood back up and reached out, taking the knob in my hand and pushing the door open.

The first thing I noticed that it was empty, Sheppard no where in site.

_Where could he be?_

I wondered. Usually he would be in his office at this time. _Oh well_ I thought, walking to his desk and placing the resignation slip on it.

_Unless something big was happening, he would be here. Great, this can only mean trouble most likely, or it could be something good. Either way I must make my self unknown here quickly before he comes back._

Turning back around, I ran out the door quickly, disappearing as I hear some voices in the distance rounding the corner.

_Few that was a close one! Well I guess I will just have to make my leave without anyone knowing until they read my slip, it will hurt my friends deeply, but it must be done._

Running blindly, I managed to make it outside and I ran to the Slifer dorms and down a secluded path leading to the shore of the ocean that surrounded the Academy, where a white motor boat sat.

Quickly stepping into the boat, I started the engine and took the wheel looking back over my shoulder at Duel Academy before speeding off.

_Goodbye Duel Academy, forever!_

**Back with everyone else**

_I have a bad feeling that something bad just happened _Sheppard thought, a worried frown plastered on his face.

Noticing the look, Yugi frowned as well.

_**He looks worried **_

Yugi jumped, slightly startled at the voice.

_Oh Yami, you startled me there for a second!_

_**Hehe sorry about that Aibou**_

_It's ok really, but you're right he does look worried. I wonder what could be wrong?_

_**I don't know, but I have a feeling that it's not good! And were about to find out.**_

_Yeah._

They had managed to make it to Sheppard's office as he opened the door and they all walked in, some sitting down in the few chairs around the room, and others just standing.

Walking to his desk, Sheppard sat down when he noticed a folded piece of paper sitting on his desk.

_Hmmm…what could this be?_

He wondered picking it up and carefully unfolding it, scanning over it before his expression to one of shock and horror.

"No this cannot possible be happening!" he practically yelled standing up and slamming his hands on the desk, a look of panic in his eyes.

Everyone turned and looked up, startled for the moment at his outburst.

"Chancellor, what is it? What happened?" Alexis questioned curiously, worried as well because when Sheppard panicked, you just knew something serious had just happened.

"Jaden is leaving Duel Academy!" he replied as the GX gang all stood up quickly in shock and the original gang just looked curious and slightly worried.

"Who is Jaden?" Yugi questioned, the others leaning forward eagerly to know who this mysterious person they were panicking over was.

"The savior of our academy for the past three years, and our only hope of survival!"

**What will happen next? You'll just have to wait and find out!**

**REVIEW!!!! And I will update faster!**

**Oh and on a side note, I'm sorry it took so long to describe the original gang, but I wanted you to get a picture of what they would look like in this story!**


	5. Questions and Answers

_**Previously….**_

"_Jaden is leaving Duel Academy!" he replied as the GX gang all stood up quickly in shock and the original gang just looked curious and slightly worried._

"_Who is Jaden?" Yugi questioned, the others leaning forward eagerly to know who this mysterious person they were panicking over was._

"_The savior of our academy for the past three years, and our only hope of survival!"_

**With the gang**

"WHAT!?" the GX gang yelled in shock, staring wide-eyed at Sheppard in disbelief.

_Jaden would never run away! But then again, with this new personality of his….you never know_

"What do you mean he resigned and left Duel Academy?" Questioned Alexis, a panicked look on her face along with the rest of the gang.

The original gang just stared in confusion and curiosity.

"Um….what is going on?" was the question asked by Yugi that the others wanted to ask but were too caught up in the moment to actually speak.

Sheppard seemed to snap out of whatever panic he was in, and glanced over at his guests as did the others.

"Jaden Yuki, number one duelist here at Duel Academy, and resident of the Slifer red dorms. He is also the one who has saved this Academy 3 times from trouble, without him here I really do not know what we would have done!" Sheppard replied, once more the worry and panic taking over his features.

"Wait, he is in Slifer red, but he is in the lowest dorm, how is it possible that he is the number one duelist here?" Questioned Seto, a skeptical look on his face.

Everyone else leaned closer to hear the answer, all curious to.

Sheppard looked towards the GX gang with a pleading look in his eyes; hoping one of them would take over so he could calm himself down.

Noticing his pleading look, Alexis decided to take pity on him, and stepped towards the legendary duelists.

"Well you see it all started in freshman year here at Duel Academy, Jaden was a bit late as always for the entrance exam, and Crowler here, who at the time hated anyone who was a slacker, decided that he would duel Jaden in hopes that he could make sure Jaden never entered Duel Academy. Jaden ended up kicking Crowler's butt in the duel, and he went on to kicking Chazz's butt as well. No one could believe that a lowly Slifer slacker beat a professor and an Obelisk blue, and Jaden just kept going on and winning against people above him in rank!" Alexis explained, looking towards her friends for the next one to explain their story.

Fortunately, Hassleberry stepped forward next to take over, and Alexis stepped back, relief washing over her features after being put on the spot in front of the legendary duelists.

"The first year was the Shadow Riders, which I was not there for as well as Jim, Jesse and Axel over there" He said, pointing towards where the three exchange duelists were standing.

"The next year when I came in, was the Society of Light, and our third year is when Jim, Jesse and Axel came in; the other dimension." Hassleberry continued.

At the mention of the other dimension, the GX gang seemed to tense up, and had dark looks in there eyes.

This did not go unnoticed by the legendary duelists

"Something the matter?" Tea questioned a concerned look in her eyes.

_**Heh, that is just like the friendship girl to be worried about everyone, bloody tart!**_

_Kura! Be nice, she's our friend!_

_**Yeah, you might be, but she annoys the hell out of me with her constant friendship speeches!**_

_Kura!_

_**Alright fine! I'll be nice, but only for you Ryou….**_

_Aww thanks Kura! I love you!_

_**Yeah, yeah I love you to! Now pay attention, it won't be good if you just space out in the middle of a conversation!**_

_Alright_

Ryou focused his attention back on the conversation at hand.

"Well you see….that is the reason I called you all here" Sheppard replied, looking nervous.

"And that reason is?" Seto questioned, clearly annoyed that they seemed to be stalling.

_I swear if they don't speak up soon I am out of here! _Raged Seto in his mind, annoyed.

Seeing his husband's annoyance, Joey put a hand on his arm to calm him down, and Seto turned and smiled at his puppy, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Well you see….there was an issue. The whole Academy had been transported to another dimension where apparently Duel Monsters existed…." Sheppard began.

Yugi gave his friends a significant look. They were familiar with duel monster spirits existing because of Shadow Magic.

"And what happened while you guys were there?" Tristan questioned, wrapping his arm tighter around Duke's waist.

"Well the first time the whole school went…." Started Sheppard before he was cut off.

"Wait a minute, your saying that you were there more than once?" Duke questioned, looking curious.

"Yes that is correct, but the second time it was just Jaden and these guys here who went" He replied, motioning towards the GX gang.

"How come?" Malik asked

Jesse stepped forward, seeing as how he was the reason behind the gangs second descent into what he liked to think was the world of darkness.

"Well ya'll, the thing is, they all went in to rescue me after I had stayed in the other dimension the first time to ensure that the Academy got back safely with Rainbow Dragon…." Jesses began, gulping a bit as everyone turned to stare at him.

"And well….a duel monster known as Yubel decided to possess me, hoping that she could lure Jaden back into the other dimension…." Jesse continued, sweating a bit at all the attention that was on him.

"But what did she want with Jaden?" Mai questioned, looking curious.

"She wanted Jaden all to herself because when Jaden was little, Yubel was his favorite card from his father, and she was his protector of some sort. His parents weren't around much, so Jaden would invite his neighbors over to duel with him." Jesse explained, knowing a lot more about this than the others because he had developed a close bond towards the Slifer.

He was silent for a moment before continuing with a frown upon his face "But when he would play Yubel, the other player always managed to destroy her before he could use her….but after some time he managed to play her and the people he played against would mysteriously fall ill. After that no one would play against Jaden anymore because they thought he was cursed."

"Out of fear, Jaden saw an announcement for a KC contest. Whoever thought of a new duel monster design and drew it, and sent it into KaibaCorp, the winner would get their card published by Industrial Illusions, and would get their card put in a KaibaCorp Satellite, and shipped off into space. Jaden then decided he would enter the contest with his monster Elemental Hero Neos. He hoped that by sending Neos and Yubel into space, that Yubel would gain the "power of justice" that Neos would gain, but it backfired." Jesse continued on, looking up at everyone to see their reactions.

"What do you mean it 'backfired'?" Ishizu questioned, nervously glancing towards the three other millennium item holders.

_Talk about Déjà vu!_

"What I mean is that up in space Yubel somehow came into contact with a 'darker' form of energy that made her all powerful, but caused her an immense amount of pain. The separate satellite that she was in crashed back to earth, and it destroyed practically all of her body except for one of her arms, which Professor Viper, the one who first plunged Duel Academy into the other dimension, found and promised to help her if she brought his son Peirce back to life" Jessed replied, looking grim.

"Help her with what exactly?" Solomon asked, looking towards his grandson in worry seeing as how he just seemed spaced to, but he really knew that he was talking to he pharaoh.

_Pharaoh, this sounds similar to me, Malik and Ryou! You know him being possessed by a spirit!_

_**Yes, I know.**_

_What should we do? _

_**All we can do for now is watch little one**_

_Yes, and I have a feeling somehow, something bad is going to happen if we don't find this Jaden boy!_

_**Yes, I felt that too, so we must do anything we can to find him and bring him back! But for now you should listen, you could be missing some important information!**_

With that, Yugi tuned back into the conversation, not noticing the significant look that his grandfather was giving him.

"Yubel had been angry and hurt that Jaden just abandoned her after she protected him and cared for him, only for him to discard her like she was nothing. So she wanted to get revenge on him, and make him suffer to show him what it felt like to be abandoned by the one's close to you…." Jesse continued, glancing over at the others nervously.

"And that is where we come in" Syrus spoke up, startling everyone else in the room for he seemed to be quiet for most of the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Ryou questioned, looking anxious and nervous.

"Yubel was planning on uniting the twelve dimensions and ruling it with Jaden by her side, but to do that she needed a certain card…." Syrus started, becoming more nervous by the second.

"What card?" Yugi asked, looking afraid to know the answer.

"Super-Polymerization, a card that would allow her to unite the duel monster dimensions and rule over it. But to do that she needed sacrifices….sacrifices coming from Jaden….and so Brron, a duel spirit who ruled over the dark duel spirits marked me, Chazz, Alexis, Atticus and Hasslberry, and sacrificed us to make the card…."

"I was the only one who managed to avoid being sacrificed, and the others had blamed him for what happened to them before they were sacrificed, as did I before I left him to go on my own….and that was the last straw that caused Jaden to descend into darkness…just like Yubel was hoping would happen…." Syrus finished, looking crestfallen.

The GX gang was silent with their heads down, looking at the floor as everyone else looked shocked.

"So what happened after that? I mean obviously you guys managed to return him to normal…." A deep voice asked, and the GX gang looked at Yugi in shock.

_Funny I could have sworn his voice was much lighter than that…. _Was going through all of their minds at the moment.

"Jim managed to snap him out of it using is eye of Orichalcum." Axel replied, looking over towards the Aussie so he could finish explaining.

Yugi Glanced over at his friends who were apart of the Orichalchos incident, noticing that they too had curious and shocked looks on their faces.

_How is it possible to have a fragment of the Orichalcos?_

"You see, when I was young, I lost my right eye while trying to save Shirley here from a hunters trap that she had been caught in" Jim continued, patting the Crocodile on his back as she snarled in response, startling everyone for they had thought It was a fake.

"When I woke up, some man was standing over me, and I noticed that something that felt like metal was placed into my right eye; he called it the eye of Orichalcum, and he entrusted it to me after he saw how devoted I was to Shirley. From that day on I was able to see into people's hearts with the eye, and I dueled tried Jaden in hopes to snap him out of whatever he was under. I found that he was being possessed by the 'Supreme King', another side of him, and I tried using the eye to snap him out of it, but the Supreme Kings influence was too powerful, and I was defeated and sent to the 'stars'. Axel then took my eye and stepped up to duel Jaden, he managed to use the eye to snap Jaden out of it before he was also sent to the stars." Jim explained, receiving nervous and shocked looks from the duelists, especially Yugi, Malik and Ryou.

"And ever since we got back from the other dimension, Jaden has not been acting like himself, and we are worried about him you know….especially now that he has gone off and left!" Alexis continued.

"But what does this have to do with us?" Seto questioned them once more.

"Well we were hoping a visit from legendary duelists would kick him back into his once excited and happy-go-lucky state at meeting his idols" They explained, gaining looks of understanding from the duelists before them.

"Well hen, I guess we'll just have to go and find this Jaden, and cheer him up! What do you say guys?" Yugi smirked and turned towards his companions?"

With that cam several rounds of

"You bet!"

"I'm in!"

"Yeah!"

The GX gang looked excited

"Really!? Thank you guys so much you have no idea how much this means to us!" they all cheered, standing up with the duelists and running out the door.

"Goo luck to you all" Sheppard said as they left, looking over at Crowler and Bonaparte to see them still in shock.

_To be quite honest, I'm in a bit of shock myself. I knew something bad had happened when they went into the other dimension, but never in my wildest dreams had I expected to hear what I heard today._

**Jaden POV**

I didn't know how long I had been sitting there, but I seemed like hours, maybe even days. My legs were cramped from sitting Indian style so long, and my back hurt.

Sitting up, I heard a series of cracks in my back, and I yawned stretching a bit.

"Might as well get some sleep" I said, laying down and closing my eyes, unaware of the eyes that were watching me closely.

**Normal POV**

I saw him lie down in the boat, and close his eyes, falling asleep.

_Good, now to set some things in motion hehe_

_Rest peacefully Jaden Yuki, for it will be the only rest you'll get within the nest few days._

And with that, I chuckled before disappearing into the shadows.

**DUN DUN another cliffhanger!**

**So what'd ya think? I seem to be getting a bit better at this, and my chapters are getting longer!**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	6. A New Enemy and Plots

**Note: ****I own the OC in this chapter!**

**Also, when it's just one certain yami-hikari having a conversation at one point it will just be:**

_**Yami**_

_Hikari_

_**But in this chapter it will be:**_

_**Yami-**__Yugi_

_{Ryou-__**Bakura}**_

_**[Marik-**__Malik__**]**_

"Alright soldiers, here is the battle plan!"

"We will split into groups, that way it will be easier to find Jaden! And I know the sarge; he could not have gotten too far!"

"But how do you know for sure? I mean we were in the chancellor's office talking for some time, he could have gotten to Domino city or something by now!" Tristan questioned with a slightly curious tone of voice.

"Because Jaden has run away before, and he did not get far from the academy" Syrus answered a serious look on his face that you could only see much when it came to Jaden.

"Oh"

"Anyway as I was saying, we will split up into groups and search the island" Hassleberry continued, and excited glint lighting up I his eyes. Everyone carefully scooted a bit away from him.

"Is he always like this?" Duke whispered to the GX gang

"Yeah, her grew up in a military environment" Syrus answered as the confused expressions turned to understanding ones.

"Oh, dat makes sense den!" Joey replied

Just then they felt a swish of air come down near them, and looked up to see Hassleberry standing over them with a murderous expression, his eyes narrowed and slitted and a metal baseball bat in his hands.

"Did I hear you talking while I was explaining our battle plan soldiers!?" roared Hassleberry, coming closer with the metal bat as most of them back up, save Ryou, Malik, Seto, and Yugi.

All of them backed into a corner, cowering in fear from the maniac in front of them, that is until they heard burst of laughter coming from Ryou, Malik, and Yugi.

Everyone turned confused eyes on them as they just continued laughing

_Is it just me, or do they sound a lot different? They also look insane; I could have sworn they looked innocent, well maybe Ryou and Yugi!_

Bastion pondered this in his mind, looking over at his friends to see if they saw what he saw, or if he was just insane and imagining things.

He noticed that Aster, Alexis, Zane, and Syrus were eyeing the three as well, confused looks crossing their faces.

_Has Malik's hair always been that spikey? The only time I saw it like that was on the Battle city DVD I have!_

_Funny, I never pegged Ryou to be insane, but then again there was Battle city……?_

_Something is definitely going on with those three, and I intend to find out!_

_What are they laughing about? If I were them I would be scared right now, I mean Hassleberry looks about ready to murder them!_

"And just what is so funny soldiers!?" Hassleberry roared, stepping closer to the still laughing trio.

This just caused the three of them to laugh harder, and start speaking in some other language to each other.

**Bwahahahahaha this kid is a riot! Hehe, thinking he can be scary! **

**Oh man I know! He even had the goody-two-shoes Pharaoh laughing his ass off!**

**Hey!**

**What your highness, you are hehe**

**Come one you know that we can be twice as scary any day compared to this boy!**

**Tomb Keeper's right, and I say that we have a bit of fun with him!**

**Oh no you guys don't! Were here to help! Not cause destruction and mayhem!**

**Oh come on, you can't seriously tell me that you don't want to mess with him a bit!?**

**No, because I'm not a trouble maker like you two! Now back into the ring and rod!**

**Stinking Pharaoh, never let's us have any fun!**

Bakura, Marik, and Yami fazed back into their respective items, Bakura and Marik still grumbling something about stupid Pharaoh ruining all the fun.

By now, everyone in the room was still staring at them as their laughter subsided. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik all stood up straight looking at everyone with blushes on their faces.

"Uh…..what was that all about?" Aster questioned

Yugi's friends just looked at the three, knowing exactly what had transpired during their laughing fit.

Blushing still, Yugi replied

"Umm…it's just the way your friends looked was kind of funny to us…" Yugi answered, nervously sweating.

"OK then…." Said Aster

_Somehow, I think there is more to it then that…._

Hassleberry just looked confused before setting the baseball bat down, and continuing where he left off.

"As I was saying soldiers, we will split into groups!" Hassleberry continued on as if nothing had happened.

_How in the HECK does he DO THAT!?_

"Atticus, Alexis, Joey, and Serenity will be a group" Hassleberry listed

"Then we have Zane, Syrus, Seto, and Mokuba as the next group"

"Continuing on will be Aster, Ishizu, Jim, and Tea"

"From there will be Bastion, Blair, Rebecca, and Mai, and Duke"

This caused some snickering from everyone in the room

"What?" Bastion questioned

"Oh nothing, just have fun Mate!" Jim replied, snickering a bit

"Anyway, then we have Axel, Odion, Chazz, Tristan, and me"

"And lastly we have Yugi, Jesse, Malik, and Ryou as a group" Hassleberry finished as everyone shot Jesse envious glares.

_Lucky bastard gets the King of Games in his group!_

"Gramps, you guys stay here" Yugi said, turning towards Arthur and Solomon

"Okay, but you guys be careful!" the two replied before turning back around and walking back towards Duel Academy.

"Alright! Everyone split up and meet back here in 0 one hundred hours!" Hassleberry yelled, dragging his group along with him.

With that said, everyone broke off into their groups and an off in different directions

**Jaden's POV**

Blearily, my eyes opened to a dark sky

_Night out already? Just how long was I asleep for?_

Sitting up, I stretched my aching back, and turned my neck left and right, hearing a cracking noise.

"Man, note to self; never sleep in a boat for hours, it will jack your back up!" Jaden moaned to himself.

"_Kuri!" _

Turning to his right, Jaden saw his pal Kuriboh, floating here and staring at him worried.

"Hey everything alright buddy?"

"_Kuri! Kuri!" _

Translation: "_Someone's watching us!"_

Jaden stiffened at this, looking around trying to spot someone

"Where are they? Who is it?"

"Why Jaden, I'm crushed, you've already forgotten me?" A mocking voice questioned from behind him, and Jaden turned to see his worst nightmare.

_What!? It's not possible! How is it that she is here!?_

Jaden panicked, backing away as the figure stepped closer to him with a smirk on her face.

"Oh why so scared? You have nothing to fear from me!" she cackled, an insane glint in her eyes as she closed in on him.

_Oh god! Someone please help me!_

**With Jesse, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik**

_I can't believe it! I am actually walking with three of the top duelists and legends in the world! Thank you gods!_

"So Jesse, you seem to be close to this Jaden were looking for, where do you suppose he would go?"

"Well if I know Jay, he would most likely use the boat he keeps hidden at his secret path near the Slifer dorms, so why don't we head there first?" Jesse suggested.

The three of them nodded

"Alright, it's the best lead we got for now" Yugi replied "Lead away!"

"Alright, but let us hurry!" Jessereplied, breaking out into a run with the trio at his heels.

_I just hope were not too late!_

**Back with Jaden**

"Oh Jaden, did you really believe I would just go away?" The figure cackled sadistically.

"Well……I...I" Jaden stammered, tongue tied

"You what? You were hoping you could just move on from the past like it never happened" the figure asked, getting closer and closer until she was right in his face.

"Well let me make this very clear for you right now" the figure replied, leaning close to Jaden's ear.

"_You can never forget the past because it will always come back to haunt you!" _the figure whispered, cackling as she grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to her.

Shaking, Jaden managed to break out of her grasp, backing to the far end of the boat as the figure just stared at him with glee.

"Go away! This has got to be a dream! This cannot be real! When I close my eyes, you will be gone!" Jaden shouted, closing is eyes.

When he opened them, the figure in front of him had disappeared before he heard someone whisper in his ear to his left.

"_I'm still here, and I won't be leaving!" _cackled the figure next to him, taking out a blood-red scythe, and using the hilt of it to knock Jaden unconscious.

"Jesse…." Jaden managed, before blacking out completely

Catching him before he fell, the figure lifted him up into her arms with little effort.

"Time to put things in motion now that I have the key!" the figure cackled, fading into the shadows before disappearing completely.

**Jesse's POV**

"_Jesse…." _He heard in, snapping his head up and looking around

"Jaden!?" Jesses questioned, looking around frantically.

Yugi, Malik, and Ryou looked up at him alarmed at his sudden outburst

"Jesse, what is it?" Ryou questioned worriedly, looking at his two friends

"Jaden! I thought I heard him calling to me for help!" Jesse replied, frantically looking around

"But how is that possible? I mean I did not hear anything, what about you guys?" Yugi questioned, glancing at his two friends.

"No, I heard nothing either…." They replied

"Are you sure it was him?" Malik questioned

"Yes I'm positive, it was Jaden and he sounded like her desperately need help, and then nothing!" Jesse replied.

_**I sense a great bond between this Jaden and him Aibou**_

_What kind of bond?_

_**I can not pin point it at the moment, but if I had to guess I would say love**_

_You mean he loves this Jaden guy?_

_**I'm not sure, but it seems that way**_

_Well then maybe like you and I, they can sense when the other is in trouble?_

_**Possibly Aibou**_

_Then that means this Jaden guy is in trouble!_

---------

_{Kura?}_

_{__**Yes Hikari?}**_

_**{**__Do you think this Jesse guy shares a close bond with this Jaden guy like me, you and the others?}_

_{__**Most likely, I mean how else could he possibly know Jaden is in trouble?}**_

_**{**__What are we going to do then? What if were too late?}_

_{__**Calm down, you worrying is getting on my nerves! We'll just have to trust this Jesse to get us there in time!}**_

_{Okay Kura….}_

---------

_[Yami? What are we going to do?]_

_**[I don't know, why are you asking me about this!?]**_

_[Because we are suppose to be looking for Jaden!]_

_**[Yeah, well I would rather be doing something far more productive than this, if you know what I mean hehe]**_

_[-Blushing- YAMI!]_

_**[-Snickers- hehe well it's true!]**_

_[Yeah, well I would to, but we have to make sure this Jaden is found and brought back, we promised!]_

_**[hmfff!]**_

_[Stop being such a dram queen!]_

_**[Whatever you say Malik pretty!]**_

_[Ughh..I told you to stop calling me that!]_

---------

"Uh, you guys okay?" Jesse questioned, looking at the spaced out trio.

Snapping out of their _private _conversation with _themselves_, they looked up and smiled

"Yeah were fine, but from what you told us, you friends Jaden does not sound like he is or will be!" Malik replied, recovering first.

"Right ya'll, let's move out!"

And with that, the four of them ran towards the Slifer red dorms.

**With Ishizu, Aster, Jim and Tea**

Ishizu gasped as her millennium necklace glowed, putting a hand on it as a vision came to her.

_Vision_

_Figure's were running everywhere in panic, hundreds of dead bodies were strewn across Duel academy, faces frozen in fear._

_In the middle of all the chaos and panic stood two figures, on was a woman who looked to be about 27 years old, with blonde hair and red bangs. Her blood-red eyes were surveying the damage with glee. She was wearing all black._

_The figure next to her was a young boy who looked to only be 18 years old, with chocolate brown hair and golden eyes clothed in all black armor and a helm._

"_See, this is what you were born for!" the girl cackled to the boy next to her._

"_Yes! And soon this world will be ours!" the boy cackled back, blasting down another fleeing figure with some sort of red energy._

_End Vision_

Coming out of it, Ishizu was sweating and panicking

"Ishizu! What's wrong!? What did you see!?" Tea panicked, knowing that her vision could not have been a good one to put the strong woman in a state of panic.

Ishizu just ignored the girl, turning her gaze on Aster and Jim

"What does this Jaden friend of yours look like?" She questioned, leaning in closer to them as they stepped back a bit.

"Well he had chocolate brown hair and eyes, wear a red blazer with a black shirt under it and some white pants with red shoes" Aster answered calmly, though on the inside he was panicking.

_Why does she want to know?_

Ishizu seemed to calm down a bit at those words

_Well he sounds kind of familiar to the person I saw in my vision, but dos that mean it is him?_

_I won't know until I get a glimpse of him myself, either that or until I get another vision, that is if I do get another one._

"Why do you want to know?" Jim asked suspiciously.

_Something's not right…_

"Well I just thought if me and Tea here knew what he looked like, then it would help us identify him" Ishizu replied, slipping back into her calm façade.

"Right" Aster said, getting on to what Jim was asking

_Definitely suspicious_

**At a Mansion**

The figure appeared in a large, old-style mansion, in a room that was covered in black

Walking over to the bed, the figure placed Jaden on the bed, pushing some hair out of his eyes

"Sleep well Jaden" she replied, almost softly before pressing a kiss t his forehead

"For tomorrow comes a marvelous day, and you will finally be back by my side once more" she whispered, cackling in her usual sadistic manner once again.

Turning away from the bed, the figure briskly walked towards the door, exiting it with a smirk on her face.

Once outside the door, the figure took out a cell phone, opening it and dialing some numbers before a voice was heard on the other end of the line.

"_I assume you have him then?"_

"You are correct"

"_Good, I will be over then and we can discuss our next move from here"_

"Excellent" the figure smirked, shutting her phone and walking down the hall.

**What will happen to Jaden? Will Jesse and the other be able to rescue him? And who is this mysterious figure? What does she want with Jaden?**

**You'll just have to wait and find out!**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	7. Visions and Clues

**Note: Sorry for the long delay on this, but i had writers block.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**With Yugi, Jesse, Ryou, and Malik**

Coming up on the Slifer dorms, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary.

"Great, now where do we look?" Jesse said, face falling for every second that Jaden was in danger.

"Well, where else would he go? Has something like this ever happend before with him?" Yugi questioned, looking around.

Jesse put a finger to his chin, thinking deeply about the many conversations he'd had with the gang and with Jaden himself of previous adventures before he, Axel, and Jim came to Duel Academy.

_*Flashback*_

_The GX gang were all crowded in Chazz's seperate room the night after they were thrown into the 'Different Dimension'._

_"So tell me, what adventures have you gone on before we came? Because it sure as heck seems as though trouble finds you guys." Axel said._

_Chuckles were heard throughout the room._

_"Well before you guys came, there was our first year here, the Shadow Riders, and then second year was the Society of Light, when Jaden lost for the first time..."_

_"WHAT!? JADEN ACTUALLY LOST!?"_

_"Yes."_

_"To who!?"_

_"Aster."_

_Jesse, Jim, and Axel turned and looked at the silver-haired boy in shock._

_"You actaully beat Jaden?"_

_"Yes, why is that hard to believe?"_

_"Well Jaden is the kind of person who just overcomes all obstacles..."_

_"What happend after he lost?"_

_"Well...he went into a depression, claiming he could not see his cards anymore even though when we looked at them we could see them perfectly fine."_

_"Why is that?"_

_"It's because Sartorious cast some kind of magic on him that blinded him from seeing his cards."_

_"Well what happend after that?"_

_"He took a motor boat, and ran away..."_

_*End of Flashback*_

"That's it! Like the last time he ran away!"

"Huh?"

"He must have taken the motor boat again and ran away!"

"Well then we must hurry if we want to make it in time!"

And with that, all of them ran from the Slifer dorms, down towards the docks.

**At a Mansion**

Just a few more seconds, and he will be here my darling.

Stroking the boy's hair, the woman grinned.

"Just as cute as i remembered you, but not as innocent anymore, thanks to Yubel and Haou."

"Well that's not nice, blaming a person of such things." A new voice said.

"Well i am only stating the truth." The woman replied, her grin growing wider.

The new person stepped into the light, revealing chocolate brown hair and golden eyes. Haou.

"Ah Amaia, looking as lovely as ever."

"Lovely? Don't you mean scary?" The woman now known as Amaia said, chuckling.

Grinning at her, Haou laughed a deep, throaty laugh "Same as ever i see."

"I could say the same thing for you."

"Alright, enough with the pleasentries. Let's get down to buisness. I see you've managed to capture Jaden."

"Yes, it was quite easy."

"Well with your skills, i'm not really surprised that it was an easy task."

"So what shall we do with him? His little friends are bound to come searching for him. To bad they will never be able to find this place."

"It will be like last time."

"Ah, so it will. I can't wait."

**With Jesse, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik**

"Here it is!"

Ryou, Yugi, and Malik stared at a little motor boat that looked about the size of a bathtub.

"Uh...how are we all suppose to fit into this?"

"Oh, i never though that on through i guess." Jesse replied, rubbing the back of his head and looking sheepish.

"Well then, how about two of us stay behind to find the others and tell them what we have figured out?"

"Great idea! So who's staying?"

"I'll stay." Ryou said.

"As will i." Malik said.

"Well it looks like it's you and me then Jesse."

Jesse looked excited at the thought of being able to go on a rescue mission with his number one hero.

"Okay, let's split up!"

Jesse and Yugi climbed into the motor boat, Jesse taking the wheel and turning it on before sailing away.

Ryou and Malik waved, calling out "Good Luck!" "Be safe!" "Make sure you come back in one piece!" before running from the dock back towards Duel Academy.

**Back at Duel Academy**

"I think we have searched practically everywhere, and still there's no sign of Jaden anywhere! Where could he possibly be!?" Alexis ranted, all the other groups save for Jesse's had gotten back already with no luck.

"Alexis calm down! Maybe Jesse and the others found some clue, or maybe they found Jaden, we just have to be patient." Zane said in a soothing voice, hoping to calm the distraught girl down.

Just as he said that, Malik and Ryou came running towards them and stopping right in fron of the group, bent over and panting from having to run all the way from the docks to Duel Academy.

"Malik! Ryou! Where is Yugi and Jesse?"

Taking in some air, Ryou and Malik stood up straight.

"Yugi and Jesse told us to come back and tell you guys that we have found a lead."

"What is it!?" The Gang shouted in excitement.

"It seems as though history is reapeating itself, and Jaden has gone of on a motor boat once again, so Yugi and Jesse went after him on one, and we came back because only two people could fit in the boat..."

"WHAT!?"

"How could they just up and leave without us!? I mean Jaden is our friend too, and we want to help find him!" Alexis ranted once more only to be calmed down by her brother and Zane once more.

"Sorry, i'm being like a mother hen again."

"Got that right" Everyone muttered causing Alexis to glare at them.

"Well what are we supposed to do now?"

"I guess all we can do is wait and hope."

**Jaden's POV**

Everything was fuzzy. I was blinded by a bright light shining in my eyes, making my headache increase.

_Am i dead?_

No, if i was dead, i would not be feeling pain right now.

Opening my eyes, i shut them tightly once more as the bright light came back full force before i tried opening them again.

It took my eyes a minute or two to adjust to the light, but once they did i could see i was not in my room at the Slifer dorms.

Instead, i was in a gothic, old-style looking room with the only color scheme being black, red, and purple. It looked like the inside of a girls room.

_What was i doing before i ended up here?_

Looking around the girl-like room, it hit him.

_That's right, some blonde-haired woman knocked me unconcious and brought me back here. I remember waking up once to this with her at the foot of my bed talking on the phone to someone before i passed out again._

Great. Why is it always me?

I'm just some trouble magnet. Ever since i entered Duel Academy, it has been nothing but non-stop trouble.

_How am i going to get out of it this time? And who exactly kidnapped me, and for what reason?_

The creak of an old door sounded, alerting Jaden to another precence entering the room.

"Well Jaden, did you sleep well love?"

Jaden froze. He knew that voice all too well. It haunted his sleepless nights and plauged his dreams. It was there in every corner of his mind.

"Haou."

**Back at Duel Academy**

"Ishizu, have you seen anything else?"

"No, sadly i have not. Something is blocking my view. Everytime i try to look into Jaden's future, it is just a black void..."

"Does...that mean he's dead, or is g-going to d-die!?"

At the mention that Jaden could possibly be dead, the GX gang started panicking.

"You guys! Calm down!"

"Calm down!? How can we calm down when our friend could possibly die or already be dead!?"

"Black and blank visions don't always mean the person is dead or is going to die, it just means that someone with great spiritual strength must be blocking out my ability to see into the future."

"But who could be doing it then?"

"That's the thing that i do not know, but whoever it is is most likely the one i saw in my vision."

"What? You had a vision sister?"

"Yes. When we were split up into search parties, i had a vision that some girl with blonde-hair and blood-red eyes was standing over the dead corpses of Duel Academy students, cackling manically with Jaden at her side..."

Silence met this explanation before a chorus of "WHAT!?" was yelled.

"But why would Jaden do such a thing!?"

"Well the future is not set in stone. What i saw was one possiblity that _could _happen, but it is not _guranteed _that it will happen."

"Oh."

"But still...this woman, what could she possibly want with Jaden? And what exactly is she? i mean no human could have done waht you described her doing in your vision..."

"Well what should we do about it? Should we try and look her up?"

"We could try, but i don't know hoe useful anything we find could be..."

"So basically we just still sit back and wait?"

"I guess so."

"Great. I just hope Jesse and Yugi make it to him in time."

**With Jesse and Yugi**

"Can't this thing go any faster!?"

"Calm down Jesse, i know your worried, but yelling at the boat won't help!"

"Well i can't help it. Knowing Jaden is in danger puts me on edge..."

"You really care for him don't you?"

Jesse splutters and blushes "Wah!? How did you know...?"

"Your acting the same way Yami did when he liked me."

"You mean you and the Pharoah are togethor?"

"Yes, as are Ryou and Bakura and Malik and Marik."

"..."

"Glad to know i'm not the only one."

Yugi giggles, Jesse laughing along with him.

"Do you think we'll make it there in time?"

"I can't be sure, i'd like to say we would...but i'm not to sure..."

The King of Games was unsure. This made Jesse more nervous and scared.

_Jaden...I hope you are okay_

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That white spot in the distance?"

"It looks like a...MOTOR BOAT! It must be Jaden's!"

Cranking the speed to its maximum, Jesse speeds over to the other motor boat, pulling up beside it and quickly looking inside it. Nothing was there.

"NO! He's not here! Somebody must have got to him already..."

"Who could have taken him?"

"I have no idea, but what's this?"

Reaching into the boat, Yugi pulls out a card with the Winged Kuriboh on it.

"This is the card i gave him that first day we met, when he was running late to entrance exams and accidently bumped into me on his mad dash to make it on time."

"Wait you gave him his duel spirit?"

"Yes."

_"Kuri Kuri!"_

Looking up, Winged Kuriboh was floating around there heads frantically bobbing up and down.

"Winged Kuriboh! Do you know who took Jaden!? And where they went!?"

_"Kuri!" _was said before Winged Kuriboh took off west across the lake.

"I think he means for us to follow him!"

"Then let's hurry!"

"Cranking the motor boat back on, Jesse speed off after Winged Kuriboh.

_Hang in there Jaden, i will rescue you, no matter what!_

**At a Mansion**

Amaia grins "It seems Jaden's little friends have found a way to us, and are headed here as we speak."

"Is that so, well then we must do everything in our power to make our _guests _comfortable."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for the sucky chapter after not updating for so long, but i had no more idea's left.**

**Anyway i hoped you enjoyed it, even if it was horrible. And thanks to all those people who revewied ^_^**

**What do you think will happen once Yugi and Jesse get there? What will the others do to help?**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	8. Plans, Worries, and Ambitions

**Note: Everyone demanded I update this story so here I am, updating it. You all see to like this story since I have gotten many reviews to it and requests to update, though none of the favorites come close to the number on my HP/Twilight crossover.**

**I apologize for the late update; I have had a bad case of writer's block the past few months that finally cleared up when I got a new plot in my head for a new crossover story.**

* * *

**With Jaden**

My whole body froze stiff as the familiar voice of Haou invaded my moment. I slowly turned around to see him standing there in the flesh, looking as dark and sinister as ever. His black metal crown and suit of armor adorning his body, while his golden eyes had a hint of malice and mockery in them along with another emotion that I could not quite place.

Standing behind him was the woman, Amaia from earlier. She had a smirk on her face that would scare even a serial killer out. In her hand she held a large red scythe, a very scary _pointy _looking scythe at that. I gulped in fear, trembling.

"Oh look Haou, he is afraid of us." Grinned Amaia.

Haou just smirked, taking a step forward towards the bed I was currently sitting on. I instantly curled in on myself, trying to get as far away from my impending death as possible.

"No need to be afraid little one, we will not hurt you." Haou soothed.

I looked at him in disbelief "H-ow do I know that you will not hurt me?"

His grin just got bigger "Because love, you are essential to our plan."

"Plan?"

"Yes, plan."

"What plan?"

"Oh you will see my love. Very soon." Haou purred, leaning closer to me and cupping my face, lifting my chin to meet his eyes. In the next moment I could feel his lips pressed against mine, soft at first that then turned aggressive. Searching and exploring, licking my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I kept my mouth closely shut. He pulled back at that.

"Hmmm…playing hard to get. No matter, you will be mine." He laughed evilly, before leaving the room with Amaia in tow, who turned and grinned at me before leaving as well.

* * *

**With Jesse and Yugi**

Jesse felt a shiver run through his body, along with a feeling of dread. He knew that if they did not hurry and find Jaden. Something bad was bound to happen.

Yugi, noticing Jesse shiver frowned in concern.

"Another feeling about Jaden?"

"Yeah, it feels like something bad will happen if we don't hurry and find him…but I have no idea if it will happen to him or just something bad in general for everybody…"

Yugi's frown deepend.

"Then we had better hurry."

Jesse nodded, turning back to the controls and kicking up the speed on the motor boat. Water splashed and sprayed everywhere in little droplets like a cool breeze on a hot summer day. It felt good on Jesse's sweating body, and it helped a little to ease his troubled mind. He had to find Jaden. He just had to or he did not think he could take it. Jaden is the other half of him, like Yami was to Yugi. He did not know what he would do if it was too late to save Jaden.

_No! _

_You __**WILL**__ save him!_

_You just have to!_

With that in mind, Jesse pushed even faster on the motor boat. Only one thought in mind, to save his precious Jaden!

* * *

**With Everyone Else**

The atmosphere in Chazz's room was enough to drive a person insane. Alexis was pacing up and down the room, glancing out the window every five seconds. Blair and Syrus were right behind her, freaking out. Hassleberry was barking orders like the military soldier he was trained to be. Chazz was just indifferent, sitting there with a bored look, but behind his façade you could see worry. Everyone else was just sitting like statues.

"Shouldn't we go after them?"

"I wish, but how would we get there when we have no idea where we are going, and if we borrowed a ship from the school it would be likely spotted because the academy only has huge passenger ships." Bastion reasoned.

"True…But It just feels so nerve racking having to sit back and wait!"

"Yeah I know what you mean. We have been on every adventure with Jaden…it just feels weird not being able to be there and help him."

"Hey wait a minute…Maybe there is a way we can get to them!" Bastion exclaimed, looking over his shoulder at the original yugioh gang.

"What is it?" his friends asked while the original yugioh gang all smiled widely, catching on to what he was thinking.

"Ishizu can see visions of the future and past with her necklace right? Well what if she could try going into the past to see where Jaden was when he was kidnapped and where they took him. Maybe we could even see _who _took him!"

"Bastion, you're a genius, but did you forget that whoever took Jaden can block out Ishizu's visions!"

"I know. But what if there were certain times that they let their guard down?"

Bastion turned around to face Ishizu, who had a bright smile on her face.

"Do you think that it is possible for you to see anything?"

"It might be. I wonder how I never thought of it that way. That was very clever of you Bastion."

Bastion blushed at the comment, shuffling his feet on the floor while muttering a 'thank you' in embarrassment, while his friends chuckled at his bashfulness.

Closing her eyes, Ishizu cupped her hands in a circle around the millennium necklace. A bright light shown from the necklace, showing everyone that it could possibly be working on showing Ishizu the past. Deep in concentration, a vision suddenly hit.

_-Vision-_

_A woman with blonde hair and red eyes stood outside on the beach of what looked like a private island home. Behind her was a HUGE castle styled in a medieval theme. It kind of looked like Dracula's castle with its orange tinted windows, Black-iron gate, and stone walls. Halloween was reflected all over the lawn with its jack-o-lanterns, scarecrows, and bats. A dark aura seemed to loom over the castled, shadowing it in darkness from the rest of the world, as if something or someone was shielding it from view._

_The woman seemed to be basking in the sunlight and soothing sounds of the water lapping up and babbling on the beach._

"_Mmmm…days like this always soothe me." Raking a hand through her hair, the woman sat down on the sandy beach, leaning back on her hands._

"_Ironic though, seeing as how most people believe Romania to be vampire city, that it would be all dark and gloomy." The woman chuckled at her own joke._

"_I quite agree Amaia." A voice from behind her said._

_A guy came into view, wearing all black armor and a black crown. His golden eyes were filled with amusement as he and the girl chuckled._

"_So how is your little captive?" Amaia questioned._

"_He still hasn't woken up."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Yes. Just how hard did you hit him when you knocked him unconscious?"_

_Amaia chuckles, a wicked grin curling up on her lips as her eyes dance in amusement._

"_Not that hard."_

"_Usually for you 'not that hard' is like a full o powerful blow to a person."_

_Amaia grins "Yeah, and?"_

_The figure just chuckles at the woman's antics._

"_So is he really the one of the prophecy?"_

"_Yes. I am a part of him so that makes him now the bearer of the prophecy."_

"_But didn't you fail at it though?"_

_The guy growls as the woman just laughs at him, clearly amused by the guy's reaction to her statement._

"_Yes. That is why it is crucial that my reincarnation fulfills the prophecy. We must not fail again no matter what."_

"_I see, Haou."_

_-End vision-_

After that sentence, the connection seemed to break off completely, leaving Ishizu in the dark.

Opening her eyes, Ishizu see's everyone crowded around her with anxious faces.

"What did you see Ishizu!?"

"Did you get anything from the vision!?"

"Yes. I got names and a location, but not a specific one. There was a woman named Amaia in the vision. Blonde hair, red eyes, as well as a guy in all black armor and a crown with golden eyes-"

Gasps can be heard from Jaden.

"HAOU!"

"You mean the one you were talking about during you explanation, the one who took over Jaden and plunged him into darkness?" Malik questioned as everyone winced.

"YES!"

"Oh no, this is so not good!"

"What do we do!?"

"Ishizu did it mention Haou's name!?"

"Yes. Before the vision got fuzzy and faded out, the woman clearly said 'I see, Haou.'"

This caused all of Jaden's friends to go into a panic attack once more. All of them were running around the room like a bunch of crazy people, yelling and screaming about what to do and how horrible it was.

"HEY! CALM DOWN!" Malik yelled, creating a chain reaction as everyone winced at his loud voice and stopped to stare at him.

"That's better. Now let's calmly and rationally think of a plan. Ishizu, did you see where they were and the vision?"

"I did not see, but I heard her say that they were in Romania, though there was no specific location in Romania that she mentioned."

"Well…it's a start. At least we got some kind of lead since we now know who is responsible and where they could be."

"What else did you see that could help us?"

"It looked like they were on a private island, with a huge castle that reminded me of Dracula's castle."

"Dracula's castle huh…" Light bulbs started working in Bastions head.

""That's it! I have heard that there is a private island somewhere in Burchest, Romania. That could be where they are!"

"Then let us get packed and headed on the next plane to Burchest, Romania!"

* * *

**With Amaia and Haou**

Amaia opened her eyes, a wide grin stretching across her face as she laughed in amusement and a little insanity.

"What is it Amaia?"

"It seems that we have more guests coming. And that our other two guests have already arrived."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I felt someone trying to see a vision of us and Jaden's where a bout's. That is until I blocked them out."

"And I also heard them coming. Remember I have good senses."

"Did they see anything significant besides our location and names?"

"None at all."

"Good."

"Now what do you say we go and welcome our first two guests then?"

Amaia grinned maliciously, her face going dark as a red scythe materialized in her hands. Several armed soldiers came into the room, bowing to the two occupants.

"Let's go greet us some guests."

* * *

**Sorry I know that it was short, but I ran out of ideas and I did not feel like writing more because I am just that lazy LOL.**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	9. Flights and Fights

**Note: I own Amaia, so do not steal her character!!! Or else!!! Anyway, so there is no confusion, here are the official pairings for this story:**

**Main couple: **

**Jesse/Jaden**

**Others:**

**Yami/Yugi**

**Bakura/Ryou**

**Marik/Malik**

**Seto/Joey**

**Tristan/Duke**

**Chazz/Alexis**

**Atticus/Tea**

**Mokuba/Rebecca**

**Zane/Mai**

**Bastion/Serenity**

**Aster/Ishizu**

**Syrus/Blair**

**Jim/Hassleberry**

**Some Haou/Jaden as well**

**No idea who to put with Axel, who should I put him with? Or should he be a loner?**

* * *

**Flight to Burachest, Romania**

**Axel's POV**

"Attention passengers! The flight to Burachest, Romania will be taking off soon. Please fasten your seatbelts…"

The rest of the flight attendants speech about airline safety and precautions that to me just sounded like blah blah blah as I tuned out. I really hope that this flight goes by quickly, before anything bad happens to Jaden, or Jesse and Yugi.

Glancing around at my companions, I noticed in the seats across from me, that Chazz and Alexis were cuddled up to one another, talking in low voices and giggling. Typical everyday thing for them. In front of me, Atticus was flirting with a blushing Tea, who looked about ready to pass out because she was so beat red. Across from them, Zane and Mai were giving each other glances, smiling softly at one another. In the seats in front of Atticus and Tea, Bastion was teaching Serenity some language that I guessed was Romanian. Figures, since we are headed to Romania. In the seats in front of Zane and Mai, Aster and Ishizu were telling each others fortunes with a deck of tarot cards. Behind me, Mokuba and Rebecca were playing a video game, trying to beat each others high score. Across from them, Seto and Joey were holding hands and cuddling, with Joey's head resting on Seto's shoulder and Seto smiling down at him. Behind Mokuba and Rebecca, Syrus and Blair were talking about all the card crushes they have had in their lives. Behind Seto and Joey, Duke and Tristan were playing a game of dungeon dice monsters, with duke winning. No surprise there since he was the one who created the game. Behind Syrus and Blair, to the far back of the plane, Ryou and Malik were sitting quietly. I was guessing that they are speaking to their other halves, Marik and Bakura, if there blushes were anything to go by. And next to me, Hassleberry was cuddled up to Jim, head resting on his shoulder and Jim's arm wrapped around his shoulder.

I smiled sadly, happy for all my friends, but feeling lonely and left out.

Leaning back in my seat, I closed my eyes as the plane lurched, and then began to rise into the air. My stomach jumped at the feeling.

"Attention passengers, we are now headed to Burachest, Romania, so please stay in your seat until the flight is over."

* * *

**With Haou and Jaden**

"Well my dear Jaden, it looks like your little friends have come to save you." Haou stated, trailing his hand across Jaden's cheek as Jaden whimpered at the touch and moved away.

"T-they h-have?"

Haou grinned, smirking wickedly.

"Yes…but I am afraid they won't make it to you, no one can save you now because your mine!"

Jaden's eyes widened in fear for his friends as Haou laughed maniacally.

_I have to do something! I can't let them get hurt, but how do I warn them!?_

Haou continued to grin, looking at Jaden with a knowing look.

"Yes as of right now your friend Jesse has made it to this island, as well as a surprise guest. Too bad they won't make it past Amaia. No one can defeat her, she is unstoppable."

Jaden shivered in fear at those words, turning to look out the window.

_Jesse! Run!_

* * *

**With Jesse and Yugi**

_Jesse! Run!_

Jesse's eyes snapped open from shielding them from the blinding sun as Jaden's warning rang through his head.

"Jaden!"

Yugi jumped in alarm, turning around quickly to stare at Jesse.

"What about Jaden?"

"I just heard him again! He was warning me to run…"

"Run? But why?"

"Perhaps he told you to run because of little old me!" an unfamiliar voice that sounded deadly said.

Spinning around so fast that there necks cracked at the force exerted, Jesse and Yugi stared wide eyed at the woman in front of them. She had short, spiked, blonde hair with red bangs. Her eyes were blood-red, and she was wearing all black, except for her brown combat boots. In her hands she held a sharp looking red scythe, and behind her were three soldiers all dressed in black armor.

Amaia grinned at them, obviously pleased with their fear.

"Hello, I am Amaia Sinblood, and today, I will be your executioner!"

Jesse and Yugi stared in fear as Amaia and the soldiers descended upon them.

* * *

**With Jaden and Haou**

Pain shot through Jaden's chest, and he slumped forward, clutching at his chest. Haou was beside him in an instant, holding him still as he attempted to crawl from the bed and out the door.

"Ah Ah Ah you are not getting away from me that easily…there is nothing you can do to save your precious Jesse! HAHAHA!" Haou laughed maniacally as Jaden struggled in his grasp.

"JESSE!!!!!" Jaden screamed, struggling violently in Haou's arms, tears streaming down his face, before he slumped in defeat, broken.

Haou smirked in triumph.

"That's it, surrender to me my pet!"

Jaden's eyes glazed over, becoming dull and lifeless. He laid there limply in Haou's arms like a lifeless puppet, and Haou grinned wider.

"I have finally broken him."

* * *

**Back on the plane to Burachest, Romania**

The YGX gangs eyes all snapped open as a slight pang of pain shot through there chests. Gasping, they all leaned forward in their seats, grasping their chests.

"Jaden…" they all rasped, tears streaming down their faces.

The YGO gang all stared at them in concern, each of them comforting the YGX gang, whispering words of comfort.

"What is wrong with Jaden?"

"He...He's gone…"

The YGO gangs eyes widened in shock at those words, thinking the worst.

"Jaden…"

"Jaden…hold on!"

"Were coming!"

"Jaden! Please hang on!"

* * *

**With Jesse and Yugi**

"Prepare to die!" Amaia yelled, smirking and lunging for Jesse.

"JESSE!" Yugi yelled in fear as Amaia's scythe connected with Jesse's chest.

Clutching his chest, Jesse looked down as blood seeped from his wound. Gurgling up more blood from his mouth, Jesse fell flat on his back, unconscious.

"JESSE! WAKE UP!"

* * *

**Mwhahaha I think I will end it there for now, let the suspense kill you ^_^ Not really, I will try and update regularly for you guys because you seem to like this story, and I am grateful for everyone who reviewed and voted for me to update this story. **


	10. Jesse, Escapes, Visions, and a New Enemy

_Previously…_

_"Prepare to die!" Amaia yelled, smirking and lunging for Jesse._

_"JESSE!" Yugi yelled in fear as Amaia's scythe connected with Jesse's chest._

_Clutching his chest, Jesse looked down as blood seeped from his wound. Gurgling up more blood from his mouth, Jesse fell flat on his back, unconscious._

_"JESSE! WAKE UP!"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or Yugioh; however I do own my OC Amaia Sinblood.**

**Normal POV**

Darkness…darkness is surrounding me…enclosing in on me…trapping me…I can not find the light…Jesse…where are you? Help me…

Haou grinned "Oh little one, you will not be escaping my clutches anymore."

Jesse…

Jesse…

Help me…

Jaden feels a bright light penetrate through the darkness surrounding him. The light circles Jaden, closing in on him as he feels light, like he is being lifted out of the darkness.

Outside of Jaden's mind, Haou's grin has faded as the light begins to shine brighter around Jaden.

"W-what is the meaning of this! Who is doing this!"

Haou screams as the light blinds him, leaving him slumped on the floor with Jaden no where in sight.

**Outside the Manor**

The bright light flashes, appearing on the beach. Yugi backs away, staring at it in wonder while Amaia steps back in fear. Once the light has faded, they could clearly see the figure of Jaden lying on the ground.

Jaden's eyes open, and he slowly stands up, dusting the sand off of his body. He glances up to see Yugi and Amaia staring at him. His eyes shift over to the unconscious figure of Jesse, and his eyes widen in fear.

"JESSE!"

**Regular POV**

Jaden fell to his knees in shock and horror as Jesse continued to lay motionless on the ground, his gaping chest wound still seeping blood. _Snap out of it! If you do not do something now, Jesse will die from too much blood loss!_

That appeared to do the trick as Jaden jumped up so fast, if any ordinary human saw it, they would have thought he was Edward Cullen. He rushed like a madman towards Jesse, quickly ripping a good chunk of his sleeve off and wrapping it around Jesse's wound. It appeared to work, but it would not keep up for long. Jesse needed to get to a hospital and fast; the only problem is Jaden had no idea where the nearest hospital was or where the boat Jesse came in was. Plus he still had a certain other problem to deal with…

As if on cue, evil laughter rang through the air.

"Aww poor baby Jaden is going to lose his precious Jesse!" Amaia's voice rang through the air "Does not matter though, once he is out of the way there will be no more obstacles blocking Haou from getting you!"

Jaden felt about ready to explode in anger at this woman who dared hurt his Jesse and then had the gall to mock him and tell him he would willingly go to Haou!

"Aww is the baby getting angry? Hehe" Amaia laughed insanely.

Something broke in Jaden that moment as his eyes flashed blood red and his teeth appeared to transform into a pair of fangs. A red aura appeared around Jaden as he slowly stood, turning around to face Amaia. His appearance looked nothing like the innocent features he usually possessed, but more like a monster from some horror film. If it were anyone else but Amaia, they would have been running away in fright by now. However, this was what Amaia was hoping would happen, and it looked like the plan to anger Jaden and bring out his true self worked.

_Hehe looks like the plan worked Haou! _

Jaden on the other hand was confused. What was happening to him? He felt an intense desire to rip this woman to shreds. Never before in his life had he felt that way, even when Yubel hurt Jesse, he was angry of course and wanted revenge, but he did not feel like ripping her to shreds.

_What is going on? What is happening to me? I feel…like I am falling into darkness…this feels familiar…like when Haou took control…my mind is slipping…all rational thoughts are fading…_

Jaden did not know how much longer he could keep the darkness in his mind that threatened to take over at bay, he just knew he had to do something fast by the look of Amaia, who stood there calmly smirking.

_I fell into her trap! She was purposely trying it get me angry so this inner demon…or whatever it is would be unleashed. _

_Come on! Fight it Jaden! You have to fight it! Think of your friends, think of Jesse…_

Yugi, who was quiet until now, stared in fear at Jaden until the white light appeared and his other decided to take over for fear of Yugi being hurt.

_Don't worry Aibou, I will protect you. It looks like Jaden is fighting it._

A white light started to surround Jaden, Jesse, and Yugi, enveloping them and spreading throughout the island. He vaguely heard someone screech in terror, but he did not give it a second thought as he calmly walked over to Jesse and picked him up before disappearing in a white light.

**The Gang's POV**

"Attention passengers! We are now landing in Bucharest. Please remain seated until the plane comes to a complete stop."

"Finally!"

"This had to be the longest flight ever!"

"I just hope we make it to them in time, although I have a bad feeling we did not…"

"Hey we have got to be positive, I'm sure their alright…I hope."

A few minutes passed before the plane finally made a complete stop on the runway. Quickly, the gang stood up; grabbing anything they had taken on the plane with them before proceeding to rush off the plane and into the airport to get the rest of their luggage.

Once everyone's luggage was gathered, since Bastion was the only one of them who could speak Romanian, he found a woman who pointed them in the direction of the nearest hotel. They thanked the woman, and left the airport, getting a taxi.

Once at the hotel, they settled in. Room arrangements went like this:

_Room 1_ - Tea and Alexis

_Room 2_ - Mai and Ishizu

_Room 3_ - Rebecca, Blair, and Serenity

_Room 4 _- Atticus and Chazz

_Room 5 _- Kaiba and Joey

_Room 6 _- Syrus and Mokuba

_Room 7 - _Jim and Hassleberry

_Room 8 - _Zane and Aster

_Room 9 - _Bastion, Axel, and Odion

_Room 10 _- Marik and Ryou

_Room 11 _- Tristan and Duke

Once settled in, the gang convened down in the lobby to plan their next action.

"Okay, so all we know is that Jaden, Jesse, and Yugi are on some island that has a medieval castle on it."

"Yeah I mean…there could be hundreds of islands here that fit that description, so how are we supposed to find the right one in time?"

"Ishizu, can you see something more that could give us a clue?"

"I'll try, just give me a minute." Ishizu closes her eyes, cupping her hands around the millennium necklace as the Eye of Anubis glows. Ishizu gasps as she is taken into a vision.

_-Vision-_

_She was in a semi-dark room, dungeon looking room. The only light in the room came from the dark red candles. From what could be seen, the room had a medieval look to it. Many paintings of people adorned the walls, and the furniture looked like it was from the Victorian era. In the middle of the room stood the man she now knew as Haou, and the same blonde-haired, red-eyed woman from her previous visions. They appeared to be arguing._

"_HOW COULD YOU HAVE LET HIM ESCAPE!" _

"_Hey do not blame me! He tapped into the power of light, and I am a dark creature as are you, you were not have able to stop him any better than I was!"_

_Haou glared at her, knowing that what she was saying was valid. _

"_True, but how are we suppose to find him now before his little friends arrive"_

_The woman grinned, showing sharp, pointed fangs "I may have an idea. We will simply…" _

The vision was cut off there as Ishizu was visibly thrown from it.

"Ishizu!"

"Sister! Are you alright!" Ishizu felt someone lifting her up into their strong arms. She opened her eyes and the world around her spun dizzily. She shut them again in hopes of ridding herself of the dizziness. When she opened them again, she could see that she was in Aster's arms, with her brother, Odion, the gang, and the hotel staff surrounding her with worried faces.

"Are you alright miss? Do we need to call an ambulance?"

Ishizu shook her head "No I will be alright, just had a dizzy spell. Nothing to worry about." She said as she noticed the other guests at the hotel staring at her.

The hotel staff nodded, thought they did not seem really convinced that she would be alright. The other guests went back to what they had previously been doing, paying her no more attention.

"Ishizu!" she felt someone hug her tightly. She looked to her right to see that it was her brother, Marik.

"Are you alright! What did you see!"

Ishizu went to sit up, and realized that she was still in Aster's arms. She blushed. "Umm…you can put me down now Aster." Aster blushed, gently setting Ishizu down on one of the sofas in the lobby.

"Thank you." Ishizu smiled at him.

Aster blushed, stuttering "N-no pr-roblem." Behind him, the gang all snickered quietly while Marik and Odion glared at Aster. They could all tell that Aster liked Ishizu and vice versa. Marik and Odion felt protective in that moment. They would have to keep a close watch on Aster to make sure he did not hurt their sister.

"Hate to break up this moment, but we need to know what you saw Ishizu." Bastion cut in. Aster and Ishizu snapped out of whatever daydream they were in and looked over at the gang.

"Oh right…well I was in the same castle as before, except the room I was in looked like some fancy dungeon out of the medieval or Victorian era."

"Okay, so what else did you see?"

"The guy you called Haou, and the blonde-haired, red-eyed woman from my previous visions were arguing about someone using the power of light to escape…and that they could not stop this person from escaping because they are dark creatures…"

The gang gasped, all speculating who the person that escaped could have been.

"Do you think it was Jaden, Jesse, and Yugi they were talking about?"

"It could have been seeing as how they are the same people who kidnapped him."

"Did you see anything that could give us more clues as to which island they are on?"

Ishizu frowns "No, I'm sorry."

The gang frowns as well, but does not push it because Ishizu needs to rest.

"You should get some rest Ishizu. That visions really seemed to take a lot of energy out of you."

"Yeah…I guess your right. I'm just sorry that I could not be of more help."

"Do not say that Ishizu. Because of you, we now know that Jaden and the guys may have escaped. This information at least lets us know that they may be safe for the time being. We just need to find them before Haou or this woman finds them again."

Everyone nods, their spirits lightened at this new piece of information.

"Okay then, while Ishizu gets some well deserved rest, I suggest that we ask around for some information on any islands matching the description from Ishizu's vision."

"Right."

Mai helped Ishizu up to there room as the rest of the gang went off in separate directions to see what information they can find.

**With Jaden, Jesse, and Yugi**

A bright white light shines near an open area behind a bunch of trees in a park. Three figures, all male, are sprawled on the ground. One of them is unconscious, while the other two open their eyes, surveying their surroundings.

"W-what happened?" stuttered Yugi, looking over at Jaden, whose eyes and teeth had returned to normal.

"I-I do not know…" stuttered Jaden.

"Wait, JESSE! Where is Jesse!" Jaden looks around frantically before he spots Jesse laying only a few feet from him.

"Jesse!" Jaden rushed over to Jesse, kneeling down next to him. Jesse still had Jaden's sleeve wrapped around his wound, but it was slowly coming off and their was more blood on it than before.

"We have to get him to the hospital and fast!"

"Right!"

Jaden slings his arm around Jesse's waist, hoisting him up as Yugi comes on his other side, helping Jaden move Jesse. They move as fast as they can out of the park and onto the street, gaining many stares from the people walking by.

"Oh my you poor dears, what happened to this young man?" a woman exclaims, coming up to them.

"He was stabbed. Where is the closest hospital from here?"

"Oh that would be the Coltea Hospital, it should be up ahead my dears. Good luck." They give the woman a smile, nodding.

"Thank you ma'am."

"Not at all dears, you just hurry and get your friend to the hospital."

They nod, hurrying off in the direction the woman had pointed. In no time they make it to the hospital, walking through the doors.

"Help! He needs help! He was stabbed!" Jaden yells as the hospital staff looks up, already having a stretcher prepared. Doctors come and take Jesse from their arms, hoisting him onto the stretcher. Jaden starts to follow, but the nurse holds him back.

"You will have to wait here my dears. Your friend is in good hands, he will be alright, so just rest and relax In our waiting room."

"Alright, thank you miss." Yugi replies, gently guiding Jaden towards some empty chairs in the waiting room.

"Jesse…please be alright…I need you…I can't live without you…" Jaden mumbles, tears pouring from his eyes.

"I-it's all my fault..h-he never would have gotten hurt if he never came after me…"

Yugi frowns, reaching out and putting a hand on Jaden's shoulder "It's not you fault and you know it. Jesse loves you so much that he was willing to risk his life for yours, and I bet you would do the same for him."

Jaden nods "I would in a second. Jesse means everything to me, and I feel like I let him down. I feel like I led him to his death…"

"He chose to do this Jaden, there was no stopping him. It was his will, and nothing you could have done would have stopped him."

"Yeah…maybe…"

"Not maybe, definitely."

Jaden cracks a smile "Thanks Yugi."

Yugi smiles back "Anytime."

"I just hope Jesse will be alright. I do not know what I would do if I lost him."

"He will be Jaden. He's tough, he will make it through."

"I hope your right."

"Me too…"

**Normal POV**

"Oh Jaden, you have not escaped me yet little one"

"What shall we do?"

"Bring in your brother."

Amaia scowls, but whips out her cellphone anyway. She dials a number and waits for the person to pick up.

**Other POV**

The figure hears his phone ringing. He picks it up, and looks at the number on the caller ID. He grins when he see's who it is, and answers the phone.

"Well, well, if it isn't my little sister. For what reason have you called me on this fine day?"

"Cut with the dramatics Noboru, Haou has requested your help."

"Ouch that hurts little sis. I have not heard from you in 10 years, and this is the greeting I get."

"I did not call just to chat, I called for important reasons, not to banter with you."

"Alright I give. So what is it you need my help with?"

"He needs you to track down Jaden Yuki."

Noboru sits up at this, grinning "Oh? Well then this should be exciting."

Amaia snorts "Only retrieve him. He is not to be harmed, and Haou will punish you if he finds that you have sexually harassed him."

Noboru snorts "Possessive little bastard isn't he?"

Silence is heard on the other end "Noboru!"

"Fine, yeah yeah, I will not touch a hair on his head."

"Good, because you know the consequences if you do."

Noboru snorts "Che, like Haou could hurt me. I am stronger than him."

"That may be, but I am stronger than you and you know it. I don't think you want to try me do you brother?"

Noboru chuckles, nervously fiddling with his phone "N-no."

On the other end, Amaia smirks, knowing full well that she has control over her brother "Good. Well then I will send you the details. I trust you will not fail?"

"Of course not."

"Good then get started."

"Right."

They hand up, and Noboru exits the room, going into his hunting room where all of his hunting weapons and gear is.

"Things have gotten a whole lot more interesting."

**Sorry for the really late update, but I have been lazy, plus I started college, so that has kept me busy. But I am finally on break for a month, so I should be able to get more updates done. Thank you to all the people who reviewed, and to all the people who wanted me to update. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	11. Author's Note

**Hello everyone! Sorry for everyone who wanted this to be a chapter update, but I am writing this note because I want to say that while I am updating my stories more, I would like to start another crossover story. I have a couple in mind I want to try out, and there are a lot more that I could write. I want your opinion on them. I would have just made a poll for it, but because there are many I am going to list along with pairings, I decided to write a note.**

**Now I have been updating more because I have been on vacation, and since the next term for college is starting soon, I will not be updating as much as I have over my vacation. I will update more during summer vacation because I have almost 4 months off. **

**Also, I am still looking for a Beta. I have only had two offers, and it would be greatly appreciated if we could work out something. I believe most of my error's come from me typing so fast and not checking over my writing as much as I should, well that and I stink at grammar. But I have become better at it over the course from my college English course I had to take.**

**Anyway, sorry for babbling, I will list the crossover story ideas and pairings now.**

**

* * *

****Xenosaga/Twilight?**

**Summary: Set during Eclipse and after Xenosaga III. Chaos, KOS-MOS, and Jin never died. The Xenosaga gang are searching for the pathway to Earth, when they find one. This pathway takes them to Earth, more specifically, Forks, Washington, where they meet the Cullen's, Jacob, and Bella. They are forced to help the Cullen's fight Victoria's newborn army while exploring a way to return the people of the future to Earth.**

**Main Characters: **

**Xenosaga**

**Shion Uzuki**

**KOS-MOS**

**MOMO**

**Ziggy**

**Chaos**

**Jr.**

**Jin Uzuki**

**Gaignun Kukai**

**Albedo**

**Twilight**

**Edward Cullen**

**Bella Swan**

**Alice Cullen**

**Jasper Hale**

**Emmett Cullen**

**Rosalie Hale**

**Carlisle Cullen**

**Esme Cullen**

**Jacob Black**

**Brief appearances from the wolf pack at La Push and the Elsa crew as well as the Volturi, Victoria and the new born army, and some Xenosaga characters such as Mary, Shelley, Canaan, etc...**

**Pairing Ideas**

**Albedo/Jr./Gaignun with some Jr./MOMO, Allen/Shion, Chaos/KO-MOS, **

**Edward/Bella with some Jacob/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice and **

**Carlisle/Esme.**

**Other than that, Jacob, Jin, Ziggy, and MOMO are free game. However, feel free to message or review me any other suggestions you may have because believe me, I have loads of other pairing Idea's in mind.**

**This is a crossover idea I have wanted to try for some time now because Xenosaga is a amazing and creative game, but it does not receive much attention as it should because it is kind of difficult to understand the story line and most of the game consists of long cutscenes.**

**

* * *

****Kingdom Hearts/Twilight?**

**Summary: Set after Kingdom Hearts II and after Breaking Dawn. The Heartless have invaded Earth. The Cullen's, Jacob, and Bella, find themselves in Radiant Garden where they meet Leon and the gang, and soon Sora and Co. Now they must travel with Sora and Co. to save the worlds and hopefully find a way to get return to Earth.**

**Main Characters**

**Kingdom Hearts**

**Sora**

**Riku**

**Kairi**

**Donald**

**Goofy**

**King Mickey**

**Roxas**

**Axel**

**Xion**

**Namine**

**Twilight**

**Edward Cullen**

**Bella Cullen **

**Alice Cullen**

**Jasper Hale**

**Emmett Cullen**

**Rosalie Hale**

**Carlisle Cullen**

**Esme Cullen**

**Jacob Black**

**Renesmee Cullen**

**Some appearances from Organization 13, the Volturi, Maleficent, Pete, and other Disney characters as well as some surprise characters from the new worlds I add in here. What those new worlds are, well they are a surprise for later. **

**Pairing Ideas (Note: most of them are canon)**

**Edward/Bella**

**Jasper/Alice**

**Jacob/Renesmee**

**Emmett/Rosalie**

**Carlisle/Esme**

**Riku/Sora with some Sora/Kairi, Riku/Namine, and Riku/Xion**

**Axel/Roxas with some Roxas/Namine, Roxas/Xion, and Axel/Xion**

**Xion/Namine/Kairi**

**Donald/Daisy**

**King Mickey/Queen Minnie**

**I have loads of other pairings I could do, and if you have any other suggestions feel free to message or review them to me.**

**

* * *

****Ouran High School Host Club/W.I.T.C.H.?**

**Summary: The Host Club finds themselves on an student exchange program to Heatherfield where they meet the W.I.T.C.H. girls as well as Matt and Caleb. They soon find out W.I.T.C.H.'s secret, and find themselves helping in the fight against Nerissa. **

**Characters**

**Ouran High School Host Club**

**Haruhi Fujioka**

**Tamaki Suoh**

**Kyouya Ootori**

**Hikaru Hitachiin**

**Kaoru Hitachiin**

**Mitskuni Haninozuka (Honey)**

**Takashi Morinozuka (Mori)**

**W.I.T.C.H.**

**Will Vandom**

**Irma Lair**

**Taranee Cook**

**Cornelia Hale**

**Hay Lin**

**Caleb**

**Matt Olsen**

**Some appearances from Nerissa and C.H.Y.K.N., the Candracar crew, people from Meridian and Heatherfield, Renge, Nekozawa, and Kasanoda.**

**Pairing Ideas **

**Tamaki/Haruhi with some Hikaru/Haruhi**

**Kyouya/Taranee with some Nigel/Taranee**

**Hikaru/Iram with some Martin/Irma and Hikaru/Kaoru**

**Kaoru/Hay Lin with some Eric/Hay Lin**

**Mori/Honey with some Mori/Cornelia**

**Caleb/Cornelia**

**Matt/Will**

**Those are some of my idea's, I have loads more. If you want to see a different pairing, message or review it to me.****Kingdom Hearts/Xenosaga?**

* * *

**Summary: Set during Xenosaga III and after Kingdom Hearts II. The Xenosaga and Kingdom Hearts crews are each traveling in the Elsa and the Gummi ship respectively when a pathway opens, throwing the Kingdom Hearts crew into the Xenosaga world where they must work with Shion and the gang to return home.**

**Characters**

**Kingdom Hearts**

**Sora**

**Riku**

**Kairi**

**Donald**

**Goofy**

**King Mickey**

**Roxas**

**Axel**

**Xion**

**Namine**

**Xenosaga**

**Shion Uzuki**

**KOS-MOS**

**MOMO**

**Ziggy**

**Chaos**

**Jr.**

**Jin Uzuki**

**Minor appearances from the Elsa and Durandal crew, Albedo, some Kingdom Hearts characters, and other Xenosaga characters.**

**Pairing Ideas**

**Riku/Sora with some Sora/Kairi, Riku/Namine, and Riku/Xion**

**Axel/Roxas with some Roxas/Namine, Roxas/Xion, and Axel/Xion**

**King Mickey/Queen Minnie**

**Donald/Daisy**

**Albedo/Jr./Gaignun with some Jr./MOMO**

**Chaos/KOS-MOS**

**Allen/Shion with some Kevin/Shion**

**Margulis/Pellegri/Jin**

**Ziggy/Juli **

**As I have said with the previous crossover ideas, I have loads of other pairings in mind, and if you have some as well, feel free to send a message or review of them to me.**

**

* * *

****Twilight/Ghost Hunters?**

**Summary: Set during Eclipse. Charlie and Bella notice some strange happenings occurring in their home, so Charlie calls in the Ghost Hunters to see if their house is haunted. While investigating, a huge rainstorm rolls in that prevents the Ghost Hunters from leaving for a week. They soon meet the mysterious Cullen's, learn of their secret, and help them fight the newborns all in a weeks time.**

**Characters**

**Twilight**

**Edward Cullen**

**Bella Swan**

**Alice Cullen**

**Jasper Hale**

**Emmett Cullen**

**Rosalie Hale**

**Carlisle Cullen**

**Esme Cullen**

**Jacob Black**

**Minor appearances by the wolf pack, the Volturi, some other Ghost Hunters members, Bella's friends at Forks High, Victoria, and the newborn army.**

**Pairing Ideas (Note: most of them are canon)**

**Edward/Bella with some Jacob/Bella**

**Jasper/Alice**

**Emmett/Rosalie**

**Carlisle/ Esme**

**Steve/Tango with some Tango/Kris**

**Jason/Grant**

**Kris/Amy**

**I have plenty of other pairings ideas, and if you have any, feel free to message or review them to me.****That is all for now. Please vote for which story you would like to see next on the poll on my profile. Also, if you have any suggestions to go with these ideas or you want me to update a specific story I have already written, feel free to message or review me about them.**


	12. Author's Note II

**Hey Everyone! Sorry for not updating most of my stories in almost a year, but I have had either no time, inspiration, or certain issues got in the way of me updating. Right now I am currently revising and editing my stories, so do not get too excited if you see updates on my stories within the next few days. I promise once I am done with my revisions, I will create new chapters for my stories, especially the ones readers keep reviewing to me to update.**

**Also, after getting into Glee the past few months and reading stories where the Warblers watch videos of Kurt's and New Directions' old performances, I have really been wanting to write one of my own with the performances I have wanted to see the Warblers react too. **

**So be on the lookout for that soon (which I know I should be updating my ongoing stories before I start this one, I just cannot wait to write it since I have the inspiration for this story idea right now).**

**Thank you, and I hope your New Year's are going great! **


End file.
